<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jaime and Brienne Make a Porno by tarthiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348887">Jaime and Brienne Make a Porno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana'>tarthiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Bisexual Jaime Lannister, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones: The Porn Parody, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Sex Work, Smut, There is a lot of sex in this that is more than just JB, Threesome - M/M/M, Zack and Miri AU, but JB only sleep with each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a crazy idea, but best friends Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth were flat broke – and bills needed to be paid. A little smut never hurt anyone, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to my beta lewispanda and ThunderHawk and neverwithaknight who helped me brainstorm for this fic.</p><p>This fic is loosely based upon Zack and Miri Make a Porno. Before you read, please know that most of the sex in this fic will happen in the later chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>As Brienne shoved her belongings into a flimsy cardboard box, the only thought circling in her mind was: <em> fuck</em>. She had feared a layoff when it had been announced that the Golden Company Media Group had acquired Flea’s Bottom, a King’s Landing daily newspaper with moderate circulation. Mergers like these happened every day; a large company led by oligarch assholes would buy up smaller properties until only a handful of powerful entities owned everything, and then immediately layoff half the staff for “cost cutting measures.”</p><p>It was a lucrative business, and it was destroying news media.</p><p>Brienne held a blank stare as she walked back to her car. Seven years of her life came to a screeching halt in two hours. <em> Fuck. </em></p><p>The old sedan groaned with her weight after she slumped in the driver’s seat, forehead pressed against the cold steering wheel. With rent, groceries, and insurmountable monthly student loan payments, Brienne would need to find another job immediately. After her car died five months prior and a medical emergency followed not long after, her savings was close to being in the negative.</p><p>A beat reporter’s salary was pitiful, but the 28-year-old had truly enjoyed what she had been doing, even if she wanted to punch half of her coworkers in the mouth.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>The drive back to her apartment was silent, save for the sputtering heat her car was desperately trying to spit out. Wisps of snow floated from the sky. Normally, that gave Brienne a tiny bit of joy, but not even the promise of fresh snowfall could lift her spirits.</p><p>Her roommate Jaime was asleep face-down on the couch when she arrived. He was snoring softly, only a pair of ratty pajama pants on. Jaime was unfairly beautiful – with long golden hair, sharp green eyes, high cheekbones and a figure that made male models jealous. He and Brienne made an odd pair, for she was as ugly as he was pretty, but they got along like a house on fire.</p><p>It wasn’t always like that, of course, but Brienne wasn’t the kind of woman who liked to dwell on the past. </p><p>He stirred from the noise, letting out a tired groan. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Jaime lifted himself up and rested his chin on the top of the couch - looking like a bored house cat.</p><p>“You’re home early,” he mused.</p><p>“I was laid off,” Brienne mumbled as she rummaged through their kitchen cabinets.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he said with concern, and rose immediately off the couch to fetch the emergency whisky.</p><p>Two glasses in hand, Brienne slumped down in a blue armchair they had rescued from the side of the road last week. She didn’t even care that it still smelled weird. Jaime poured a generous amount of amber-colored whisky in both glasses. They drank in somber silence until Brienne was able to speak.</p><p>“I’m such an idiot,” she sighed. “I knew this would happen.”</p><p>“Brienne, you are anything <em>but </em> an idiot.”</p><p>“What are we going to do about the bills?”</p><p>“Well, rent isn’t due for three weeks,” Jaime started. “But...it’s been slow at Baelish’s and Roose hasn’t been able to bestow me with any generous gifts because his wife found out. So, the electricity bill hasn’t been paid.”</p><p>Like many attractive men with limited employment opportunities, Jaime Lannister worked at Baelish’s - a nightlife hot spot that was famous for go-go dancers suspended in cages and loud, thumping techno music. Part bartender, part dancer; he was an entertainer that survived off the tips stuffed in his underwear.</p><p>“Jaime…” Brienne said with disappointment. “When were you going to tell me?”</p><p>“I was going to wait until I was certain about the Bolton situation,” he sighed into his hands. “We’re really fucked, huh?”</p><p>Brienne toasted her whisky to that and gulped down the rest, the burn of the liquor in her throat keeping her anchored. They would figure this out. They always did.</p><p>“Call your brother,” Brienne told him.</p><p>“No, B, I don’t want us to have to rely on pity money,” Jaime whined.</p><p>“Until I get another job, we need Tyrion’s pity. I’m ending this shitty day early,” she said, then stood up from the chair and walked to her room, locking the door behind her.</p><p>Peeling off her clothing, Brienne stretched out along the surface of her bed and stared at the ceiling. There was a stain from a damaged pipe in the apartment above theirs and a hairline crack that seemed to lengthen every month.</p><p><em> I can’t even afford this shit hole</em>, she thought despairingly.</p><p>There was only one way to clear her mind and bring some peace. Reaching into her nightstand, she grabbed the one thing in her life that never let her down: her vibrator. After plugging it into the wall, Brienne played music from her laptop loud enough to cover the buzzing her Magic Wand was about to make.</p><p>On the lowest setting, she dragged the wand from her neck to both nipples, bringing the light pink flesh into stiff peaks with gentle pressure. The vibrations instantly relaxed muscles Brienne didn’t even realize were tense.</p><p>She shivered in pleasure as she increased the vibration setting and moved it down her body. Her pussy was already wet with anticipation when Brienne pressed the wand on her clit. A rush of sensation flooded her mind and body, and she exhaled deeply.</p><p>There was a reason this was her favorite toy – it never failed to bring Brienne to orgasm quickly. Something no man had ever done.</p><p>Pressing into the spinning head, Brienne could feel the steady pull of climatic release building. She recalled the pretty actor on The Long Night. He had looked so gallant in full armor. They would have sparred together, swords clashing against one another until their heavy breathing was no longer from the exercise, but from arousal. He would have gripped her leather jerkin and gave her a demanding kiss, not caring that anyone could come to the training yard and see them.</p><p>“My lady,” he would whisper. “I do not wish to dishonor you, but I must make you mine.”</p><p>“Then take me,” she would reply with a breathy seduction that she definitely didn’t possess in real life.</p><p>He would push her against the castle wall, drop to his knees and ravish her aching cunt with his tongue and fingers.</p><p>Brienne sighed, pleasure coursing through her as the fantasy became increasingly explicit.</p><p>She was racing toward her peak - she was <em> so </em> close. Just a moment more and Brienne would unravel in ecstasy.</p><p>His thick cock was positioned at her dripping entrance, ready to lay claim to her maidenhead - and her heart.</p><p>“Brienne,” he would groan as he prepared to thrust inside of-</p><p>Suddenly, Brienne was in darkness. The vibrations had stopped along with her music. The power was shut off.</p><p>“FUCK!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What Do We Have to Lose?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime has an idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda for betaing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime knocked on Brienne’s door softly. With a sigh, she made herself presentable and unlocked the door. She was met with a look so sheepish, she thought her roommate would dissolve into a pile of goo on the spot.</p><p>“So…,” he began. “Maybe the power bill hasn’t been paid for more than this month.”</p><p>“Jaime!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” he cried. “B, please. I’m sorry. I...I haven’t really....It’s been a really tough couple of months. Roose…”</p><p>With her strong arms encircling him, Brienne shushed Jaime’s babbling. Lecturing him would be of no use. They needed to form a plan, quickly.</p><p>“Call Tyrion,” she told him calmly.</p><p>He agreed and the two of them moved to wait on the couch, sipping more emergency whisky. When Tyrion arrived, the two were well on their way to a strong buzz.</p><p>Jaime’s younger brother stole the glasses from both roommates and downed them in quick succession. He looked around the apartment and wrinkled his nose at the state of it. The power being off didn’t hide the fact that the mismatched pieces of furniture were well beyond their use and the walls were in desperate need of a fresh coat of paint. Small cracks in the foundation of the building couldn't be disguised either. It was a far cry from Casterly Rock, the estate where the Lannister siblings had spent their childhood.</p><p>It was less of a home, and more of a place they happened to be for 18 years. Jaime had once called it a prison, but prisons didn’t have heated lap pools or two formal dining rooms. It had been a shock to discover that her best friend had grown up with such extravagant wealth when he had been constantly bumming on her couch or eating her last slice of pizza.</p><p>“Emergency whisky?” Tyrion asked. “The situation must be dire. What’s going on, and how much money do you need?”</p><p>Jaime and Brienne looked at each other, having a silent conversation on how exactly they should beg for money.</p><p>“I hate when you two do that,” Tyrion sighed. “Just tell me.”</p><p>“Brienne was laid off,” Jaime said in a small voice.</p><p>“Jaime hasn’t made enough in tips to pay the power bill,” Brienne added.</p><p>“And now the power is shut off, in winter, and you two are next to flat broke,” Tyrion finished for them.</p><p>The two roommates nodded in unison.</p><p>“Tyrion, can we please borrow some money?” Jaime asked, his voice even despite his white knuckles.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Tyrion urged. “I can’t let my big brother and his best friend live like this. In fact, I wish you would have said something earlier. This place is a dump - don’t deny it! I know you detest Father but-”</p><p>“You know I will never work for that man again,” Jaime said with a distant look in his sharp green eyes.</p><p>Brienne covered Jaime’s hand with her own freckled one. Her palm was warm, and set Jaime a little more at ease. He didn’t mention his family much besides his brother. From what Brienne gathered, the Lannisters were not accepting of Jaime’s bisexuality or lifestyle choices.</p><p>His felony record was also a gigantic sore spot with his family. Her best friend’s past never mattered much to Brienne. She judged people by their actions in the present, and Jaime had proven to be a caring, supportive friend. When her father had passed away he had been there, making sure she was fed and rested. Every night for a year he would crawl into bed with her to chase off her nightmares.</p><p>That was something she would always be thankful for.</p><p>“I am going to start looking for another job immediately,” Brienne told Tyrion. “We will pay you back incrementally every month until the debt is paid.”</p><p>“This is no debt,” Tyrion said.</p><p>“Ah, but a Lannister always pays their debts,” Jaime said sourly. “We will return the money to you, brother. Brienne and I don’t need a gift; we need a loan.”</p><p>“If you feel that strongly,” his younger brother huffed. “I will always be here for you, Jaime.”</p><p>“I know,” Jaime replied softly.</p><p>“So, what’s your plan?” Tyrion asked the two roommates.</p><p>“I will most likely get a job at Starbucks to get immediate income as I look for another journalism job,” Brienne supplied.</p><p>“I’ll get a day job – either bar tending or serving somewhere,” Jaime quickly added.</p><p>“Sex work would pay better,” Tyrion said nonchalantly.</p><p>Brienne’s cheeks burned, but Jaime chuckled. “That’s true,” he said. “If only we could monetize B’s erotic fanfiction. Then we’d be well off.”</p><p>“Jaime!” Brienne squeaked, her blush descending from her cheeks to below her shirt collar. The explicit fanfiction of her creation was something Brienne did not talk about.</p><p>Tyrion hummed thoughtfully. “There’s nothing technically stopping you,” he said.</p><p>A light bulb might as well have been illuminated above Jaime’s head, because he sprung to his feet exuberantly. With eyes wide with excitement and cheeks pink from whisky, he yelled, “Tyrion, you’re a genius!”</p><p>“I am?”</p><p>“We can make a porn parody!” Jaime exclaimed.</p><p>Brienne broke into boisterous laughter, hunching into herself. She laughed until tears ran down her face, and when she finally composed herself, she blurted out, “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I'm deadly serious,” he quipped. “There is not a single thing people love more than getting off. You are the best writer I know, B. You can write the script, I can find the actors through my connections at Baelish’s, and we’ll figure out the rest together.”</p><p>“I can help you market it,” Tyrion said with devilish intent. “I’ve been meaning to take on a side project.”</p><p>“You two are nuts if you really think we can produce a porno,” Brienne said in disbelief.</p><p>“What do we really have to lose?” Jaime asked.</p><p>She thought about it. Was waking up at 4am to make complicated, overpriced lattes for rude people better than trying to create pornography? No. No it wasn’t.</p><p>“Fine,” she sighed. “Let’s do this.”</p><p>They toasted to their new venture with more alcohol, though Brienne suspected it would not be enough to get her through this ordeal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rewatched Zack and Miri on Netflix over the weekend. It was a little dated (it came out in 2008) but I had a good time. Love any movie with pegging. This fic is loosely based on the movie, so don't expect it to follow it exactly.</p><p>Also, the "deadly serious" line is definitely delivered exactly like it was in Parasite 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Incest Isn’t Sexy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime and Brienne make a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyrion had agreed to lend them enough money to turn their power back on. He was also willing to cover next month’s rent, but Brienne hoped they wouldn’t have to resort to that. After his departure, Brienne and Jaime - beyond buzzed at this point - decided to save the planning of their pornographic masterpiece for later.</p>
<p>Despite her grumblings, Brienne allowed her roommate to lie in her bed. He was far more drunk than she was, which meant that Jaime found everything hilarious and demanded that she play with his hair.</p>
<p>As she ran her fingers through his hair, Brienne admired how the golden curls shined. <em> He could be a model</em>, she thought. <em> His stupid face is definitely pretty enough. </em>Practically purring, Jaime leaned into her touch, arching toward her warmth.</p>
<p>“Thanks, B,” he sighed in content when she was done.</p>
<p>He had a wide, sleepy smile on his face that made him both adorable and handsome. Mumbling and blushing, Brienne gently pushed her best friend away and settled under the covers of her bed, turning her back to him. She felt him lift off the bed then heard him shuffle to his bedroom.</p>
<p>Burrowing herself deeper into the covers, Brienne willed her heart to beat slower. It was an idiotic crush really. She had as much a chance with Jaime as she had with her high school crush Renly, who had been captain of the lacrosse team and the winner of the “most stylish” superlative from her graduating class.</p>
<p>Pretty faces, perfect smiles – both men possessed those. But Jaime was clever and teasing where Renly had been merry and boisterous.</p>
<p>High school had been a difficult experience for Brienne. Tall, ugly, and shy, she had been the perfect storm of awkwardness. Her father had told her that none of it would matter at university – she would blossom into the woman she was meant to be.</p>
<p>It had been less of a flowering and more of a trial by fire.</p>
<p>But Jaime had been there to quell the flames, and as the years progressed, Jaime Lannister had wormed his way into the role of “Brienne Tarth’s best friend.” It had happened slowly, almost without her knowledge, but Jaime had become so entwined with her that Brienne could not envision a life where he didn’t annoy her everyday.</p>
<p>The next day, Brienne got out her laptop and the brainstorming began. Both roommates were sitting in the living room, cups filled with coffee instead of booze.</p>
<p>“We should spoof a property that is instantly recognizable,” Jaime began. “Something popular with a devoted fan base. Something with legacy.”</p>
<p>“Star Wars?” Brienne suggested.</p>
<p>“Overdone,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.</p>
<p>She thought for a moment, and the answer came to her. It was so obvious, Brienne chided herself for not coming up with it sooner. “The Long Night,” she said.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Jaime exclaimed as his eyes lit up with excitement. His coffee almost ended up as another stain on the couch. “That is <em> perfect</em>.”</p>
<p>The Long Night was a popular fantasy series known for dragons and gratuitous nudity. It was based upon novels from the 90s that were still unfinished. The show had a large cast of beautiful characters that fans went crazy for.</p>
<p>If she could utilize the Blue Knight/Goldenhand the Just smut she had written previously, creating a script for a Long Night parody would be a streamlined process.</p>
<p>“Before we do this, I have non-negotiable demands,” she said seriously.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“This cannot be gross or exploitative like most porn. No derogatory language, nothing that will put people in physical danger, like choking. I know it needs to be hot, but I don’t want this to appeal to men’s worst impulses.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Jaime replied. “And you’re right, I don’t want to make something like that either. We should be making something unique – something special.”</p>
<p>“I want this to be for everyone, not just straight men,” Brienne sighed. “I don’t want it to only have white and thin people in it.”</p>
<p>“And I don’t want it to only have straight scenes,” Jaime added.</p>
<p>Brienne smiled and agreed.</p>
<p>“We’ll call it...The Long Knight,” Jaime said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She groaned at the pun but typed it into her notes regardless.</p>
<p>“So who are the main couples of this show? Who do people want to watch fucking?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Well, people say that the King in the North is the main character even though there are like 15 characters,” Brienne mused. “He’s shipped with the Dragon Queen usually. There’s the Queen in the North – people ship her with basically everyone. Her sister the Little Wolf is a bad ass, but her love interest died in season three. The Red Woman is pretty sexy. She fucked the Lord of Dragonstone, but a more popular relationship among the fans is the Onion Knight and Lord Dragonstone.”</p>
<p>“You’re speaking English, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Brienne sighed. “You should watch the show if you’re going to be a producer. Better yet, read the books.”</p>
<p>Jaime acquiesced with a giant eye roll. The sound of a knock on their front door echoed through the apartment. Jaime answered the door, letting his brother in. Tyrion had promised to return with a cheque the day before.</p>
<p>“Planning without me?” Tyrion teased.</p>
<p>“Just trying to figure out what this is all going to be about,” Brienne said. She read her notes to Tyrion, who sat in thoughtful silence.</p>
<p>“Are the King and Queen in the North married?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No, they’re cousins, but they grew up as siblings,” she stated.</p>
<p>“A common porn plot line is faux incest. You could have a three way with the wolf sisters and the emo king,” Tyrion offered.</p>
<p>“No,” Jaime said in a way that meant it was not up for debate.</p>
<p>“Incest isn’t sexy,” Brienne added.</p>
<p>“Any other characters?” Tyrion asked.</p>
<p>“The Blue Knight and Goldenhand the Just. They are the best part of the show, despite their lack of screen time.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I know Goldenhand,” Jaime smirked. “People say I look like him, you know.”</p>
<p>Brienne threw the pillow closest to her at his smug face, and he caught it with a laugh before it hit the target.</p>
<p>“So we’ll need actors for the King in the North, the Queen in the North, the Dragon Queen, the Little Wolf, the Red Woman, the Lord of Dragonstone, the Onion Knight, the Blue Knight and Goldenhand the Just,” Jaime stated.</p>
<p>“And we’re going to need a location, cameras, lights and costumes,” Brienne added as she typed away on her laptop.</p>
<p>“You focus on the script,” Tyrion told Brienne, then turned to Jaime. “And you think about the actors. I think I know someone who can help you out in terms of a location.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A shipping meta and filthy smut? It's more likely than you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Pointy End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team visits a potential venue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You are the best beta ever lewispanda! Thank you for always helping me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyrion had been tight-lipped about whatever venue he had in mind. After nearly an hour of driving, the three arrived at the mystery place. The smell of horses, turkey legs and cheap beer hit Brienne like a brick wall. She followed Tyrion through the back entrance of the castle-shaped building. As they ventured further inside, the roaring of an excited audience grew.</p>
<p>Jaime looked around with near childlike enthusiasm at the various swords, lances, morning stars and archery equipment surrounding them. The corridors were lined with photos of knights jousting and princesses in tight corsets, and Brienne paused for a moment to admire them.</p>
<p>They were met by a tall man dressed head to toe in black. He greeted Tyrion with a deep scowl.</p>
<p>“Bronn, it’s been a while,” Tyrion began. “How is Lollys?”</p>
<p>“Same bitch as she’s always been,” he sneered. “What is this all about?”</p>
<p>Jaime stepped forward and said, “We have a proposition for you.”</p>
<p>“And who’s this cunt?” Bronn asked as he pointed at the older Lannister brother.</p>
<p>“Jaime Lannister, <em> nice to meet you</em>,” Jaime deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Ah, the not-so-golden boy. What do you lot want?”</p>
<p>“We need a shooting location for a...film,” Brienne said while faintly blushing.</p>
<p>“A film?” Bronn repeated with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“A porno,” Tyrion clarified with a small smile.</p>
<p>“You do realize I’m just a manager at Westerosi Times, right?” Bronn laughed. “I don’t own this shithole or anything in it.”</p>
<p>“But you have the keys to the building, and Tyrion tells us that you’re easily bought,” Jaime said.</p>
<p>If looks could kill, both Lannister brothers would be lying dead on the concrete floor.</p>
<p>In the extremely short time that she was acquainted with this man, Brienne could tell that he was the type to only care about one thing: cash. She inwardly sighed before making her pitch.</p>
<p>“We’re willing to give you a percentage of the profits,” Brienne said. “And you can help cast it.”</p>
<p>The scowl that seemed like a permanent fixture on Bronn’s face lightened as he thought about it.</p>
<p>“I get to pick the girls?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You can <em> help</em>, but final say goes to Jaime and I,” Brienne firmly stated.</p>
<p>“Alright, Legs, you got a deal.”</p>
<p>“Her name is Brienne,” Jaime huffed, but wasn’t met with any reaction.</p>
<p>Tyrion and Bronn went into an office to hash out the details, while Jaime and Brienne inspected the backstage area. There was an impressive amount of prop weaponry in addition to a wealth of period costumes. If anything, they could at least pose as a great background.</p>
<p>A pink dress caught her eye. It was hypnotically ugly, with a dark fur lining and rough spun wool. <em> Gods, that’s hideous </em>, Brienne thought with a shudder. Examining the fabric between her fingers, she thought of her senior prom dress.</p>
<p>That had been pink too. It had been a desperate attempt to appear feminine, though her broad shoulders and bulky frame – even back then – had made that an impossible task. She had even worn makeup. With foundation covering her freckles and mascara defining her eyes, Brienne had found the courage to ask Renly Baratheon if he wanted to dance.</p>
<p>“Brienne the Beauty,” he had mused, and it had set her face aflame. “Sure, why not.”</p>
<p>She had <em> hated </em> that nickname; it was cruel, demeaning and misogynistic. But the boy she had adored more than anything had agreed to dance with her, so Brienne had followed him to the dance floor. They had danced to the slow romantic ballad awkwardly. Stiff and nervous, Brienne had nearly swallowed her tongue when Renly had twirled around her.</p>
<p>When the song had ended they parted ways. It was one of her most cherished teenage memories. He had treated her better than any boy ever had, and she held onto that feeling for far too long.</p>
<p>Renly had gone to college in the Reach, and Brienne had not seen or heard from him since.</p>
<p>A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her memories. Jaime stood behind her, sword in hand.</p>
<p>“May I have this dance?” he asked as he tossed her another dull sword.</p>
<p>Blushing, Brienne caught the prop and nodded.</p>
<p>“Do you even know how to use that thing?” she asked.</p>
<p>“You stick 'em with the pointy end,” Jaime said, grinning and advancing on her.</p>
<p>After rolling her eyes, Brienne held up her sword, ready to fight. Jaime swung at her from the right, and she easily blocked his hit. They circled around each other, each wanting to win this small competition.</p>
<p>Brienne swung her sword from above, and Jaime was able to block it by holding his prop with two hands.</p>
<p>“Nice try, B, but we both know that I am the better swordsman,” he taunted.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Brienne huffed.</p>
<p>They continued to strike at each other, evenly matched, until Tyrion and Bronn emerged from the small back office.</p>
<p>“What are you two cunts doing?” Bronn yelled. “Don’t fucking break anything!”</p>
<p>The pair stopped their match, both looking sheepish. Tyrion only laughed at them, a glint of mischief in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Get out of here before I come to my better senses,” Bronn sighed, ushering the three out of Westerosi Times and into the dimly lit parking lot.</p>
<p>They piled into Brienne’s car and made their way back to the apartment. Tyrion had a cab waiting when they arrived, and he left to take care of “important Lannister business matters.”</p>
<p>“That’s code for Baelish’s,” Jaime joked.</p>
<p>When she was finally alone in her room, Brienne took out her laptop and brought up an episode of The Long Night. It was the one where Goldenhand confesses why he killed his king to the Blue Knight. It was set in a steamy bathhouse, and both characters were as nude as their nameday.</p>
<p>It was a dark and brooding scene – both characters were laid bare from revealing the anguishing details of their pasts – yet there was an underlying tone of attraction between them. </p>
<p>In the commentary of that episode, the director had denied any sort of romantic subtext between Goldenhand and the Blue Knight, but it was clear as day to Brienne that the same scene in the books was meant to be sexy, at least a little bit.</p>
<p>She had written a very explicit short story about that scene in protest.</p>
<p>As the Blue Knight tenderly held the weak Goldenhand in her arms, Brienne regretfully admitted that the actor did indeed look an awful lot like Jaime. Arousal blossomed between her legs as she thought of Jaime naked in a steaming bath, looking half like a man and half like a god. Brienne quickly took out her Magic Wand and brought herself to orgasm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brienne finally gets to come 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “Research”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tyrion, Jaime and Brienne do some research for the film.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Think of it as research,” Tyrion said in a sing-song voice as he ushered Brienne and his brother into the cab.</p><p>“We don’t need to be spending money on turkey legs you have to eat with your bare hands,” Brienne insisted. “It’s not even turkey, you know. It’s emu!”</p><p>Tyrion brushed away her concerns, calling them nonsensical. Jaime and Brienne sat in the backseat of the car texting each other as the three of them made their way to Westerosi Times.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I hate when he does this.</p>
  <p>I know B<br/>
but you haven’t been out in ages<br/>
allow yourself to have fun</p>
  <p>I’m not paying for this 😒</p>
  <p>😜 of course not<br/>
ur beer is on me</p>
  <p>Beer<em>s </em><br/>
🍻🍻🍻🍻🍻</p>
  <p>as u wish my lady</p>
  <p>😜😒</p>
</blockquote><p>At least Tyrion wasn’t taking them to Baelish’s. Brienne thought that place smelled weird.</p><p>When they arrived, the three were seated in the front row of the Knight in Red’s section and were promptly given large, frosted pints of ale by a well endowed woman named Hildy. Brienne kicked Tyrion when she caught him leering at Hildy’s breasts as she reached over the table to pass Jaime his drink. The corset she was wearing exaggerated her figure in all the right places, but Brienne couldn't imagine it being comfortable. She made a mental note to leave a generous tip.</p><p>“Your server will be right with you,” Hildy said with a wink.</p><p>In the arena, performers dressed as court jesters were doing juggling tricks and aerobatics - a warm up for the main show. </p><p>“Maybe I should audition to play a fool here,” Tyrion mused as he sipped his beer.</p><p>“If you learn to juggle,” Jaime offered with a smirk.</p><p>“I think they could just juggle me instead,” he laughed.</p><p>Brienne rolled her eyes at the brothers. A woman on horseback trotted into the area, catching her attention. The leather outfit she wore made her look like a pirate instead of a fair maid, but Brienne didn’t think that mattered much. It’s not like Westerosi Times was aiming for historical accuracy.</p><p>The woman joined the jesters and performed a balancing stunt while standing on her speckled horse. The horse walked in a circle around the area as the woman went into a handstand.</p><p><em> She’s strong</em>, Brienne thought, impressed. </p><p>There had been a time when Brienne had taken horseback riding lessons. She had begged her father for months before he had acquiesced and booked private lessons. Her instructor had been an old, miserable man, and she had spent a great deal of time wishing that his horse would buck him off.</p><p>The crowd applauded as the woman left with the rest of the performers. A shout from Tyrion interrupted Brienne’s thoughts.</p><p>“Podrick!” he yelled. A dark-haired boy who looked not a day older than 18 approached their table. His smile was more of a grimace than a greeting.</p><p>“M-Mr. Lannister, it’s nice to see you again,” he stuttered.</p><p>“How are you, lad?” Tyrion asked. “The last time I saw you, you were headed off to college in Maidenpool.”</p><p>“I was g-going to school there,” he said. “B-but now I’m not. I’m taking classes at King’s Landing Community College.”</p><p>Brienne smiled at the frazzled kid. “Hello Podrick. I’m Brienne, and this is Jaime,” she said warmly.</p><p>“N-nice to meet you,” he said.</p><p>“What are you studying?” Tyrion asked as he drank more ale.</p><p>“Communications,” Podrick stated, nervousness subsiding.</p><p>“Are you in the J-school?” Brienne asked.</p><p>“Yes,” he smiled.</p><p>“I’m a reporter,” she told Podrick, then her smile drooped. “Well, I <em> was </em> a reporter.”</p><p>The two shared a look of understanding. “Were you at Flea’s Bottom?” Podrick asked her.</p><p>“Yup,” Brienne said somberly.</p><p>“So I’m guessing this is a part-time gig,” Jaime said as he gestured to Podrick’s serving uniform.</p><p>“Y-yes,” the young student said.</p><p>Jaime’s eye suddenly sharpened with a clever idea. “Say, you’re a communications major. Do you have access to fancy production cameras and sound equipment?”</p><p>“I can rent some from the J-school library,” he said, unsure of Jaime’s intentions. </p><p>“How would you like to earn some real world film production experience?” Jaime asked with a catlike grin before swiftly grabbing his pint of ale and draining it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried making the texts different colors and they worked in the AO3 html editor but not when it publishes. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Word of Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaime networks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ultimately, Jaime decided against posting a flier in the locker room at Baelish’s. Petyr Baelish’s little fingers wrapped around this project was the last thing he wanted. That man was a master manipulator and overall creep.</p>
<p>Instead, the eldest Lannister relied on word of mouth.</p>
<p>“So the job doesn't pay anything?” Oberyn asked as he groomed his facial hair in the men’s locker room.</p>
<p>He looked like a disco cowboy with a matching hat, boots and barely-there shorts. While his mustache and goatee were meticulously maintained, his body looked like it was hit with a glitter bomb. His chest and abdomen were painted with iridescent flecks that would catch the rays of strobing club lights.</p>
<p>The man hailed from Sunspear and was rumored to be part of a wealthy family. Like Jaime, Oberyn Martell preferred to make his own money, hence his biweekly gig go-go dancing at Baelish’s. He and Ellaria Sand always drew a crowd when they were dancing together. The two had a synchronicity born from a shared passion - having sex with each other.</p>
<p>“You will get a percentage of the profits when it’s released,” Jaime replied evenly.</p>
<p>“And if there are no profits?”</p>
<p>“There will be profits,” he pushed. “And if there aren’t I will personally compensate you.”</p>
<p>The Dornishman raised an eyebrow in response before Jaime added, “<em>With cash</em>.”</p>
<p>“All right, text me the details,” Oberyn said with a wave and left to start his shift as a dancer.</p>
<p>“The offer is for Ellaria as well,” Jaime called into the hallway after him.</p>
<p>The club was busy for a Tuesday, and the thumping bass was almost loud enough to rattle bones. Fog and laser lights beamed across the dance floor, where couples drunk on watered-down vodka mixed drinks grinded against each other.</p>
<p><em> If only these people saw what this dump looks like in the light of day</em>, Jaime thought sourly.</p>
<p>A loud crash caught his attention as he was about to leave. One of the bartenders on shift broke a shot glass and was glowering at the broken pieces. Her red hair was struggling to escape a bun, and a flurry of curses dirty enough to make a sailor blush left her lips.</p>
<p>
  <em> What was her name? </em>
</p>
<p>She was a new hire - all spitfire and no experience. Jaime approached the bar and asked if she needed help. She refused and looked ready to murder him.</p>
<p>“I work here too,” he said, and offered his hand. “Jaime.”</p>
<p>He didn’t look like he worked at Baelish’s with the acid wash jeans and faded band tee he was wearing, but the redhead huffed and shook his hand anyway.</p>
<p>“Ygritte,” she mumbled in an accent that was clearly not acquired in King’s Landing.</p>
<p>Jaime watched her as she swept up the remaining glass. Her hair was truly a striking shade of red. It looked as if it was kissed by fire.</p>
<p>She looked <em> familiar</em>, somehow. Then it clicked into place.</p>
<p>“Have you ever done any acting?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No,” she spat.</p>
<p>“Would you like to, and make some more money than you are at this shithole?”</p>
<p>Ygritte stared at Jaime suspiciously. “Is this a come on?”</p>
<p>“No,” he said firmly. “Just an opportunity, if you want it.”</p>
<p>In the end, the two exchanged numbers, and Jaime left feeling more confident in the project than before. When he made his way back to the apartment, it was well into the early hours of the morning.</p>
<p>The scent of pepperoni pizza greeted Jaime as he quietly unlocked the door, making his stomach rumble. Brienne was asleep in her room but had left three slices neatly plated for him in the kitchen. Smiling, he stacked two of the slices and bit into both. Jaime let the salty, cheesy flavor invade his senses, and he sighed in appreciation.</p>
<p>He would have to thank her in the morning with a cup of coffee - pitch black with three sugars.</p>
<p>They always took care of each other, Brienne and Jaime. Their friendship had developed so naturally, he had almost forgotten that their initial meeting had gone so poorly.</p>
<p>Brienne had been a shy 19-year-old college student who had always seemed to be studying. Jaime had been working as a server in the White Tower Diner, a greasy spoon establishment with 24 hour service. She would often come in at odd hours and type away on her laptop while sipping hot cocoa.</p>
<p>They had been drawn together like magnets. The two would toss taunts and insults at each other for hours into the night. A smartass comment from Jaime about her height and crooked nose one night had made Brienne as red as a tomato. He had thought she would deck him - she had looked like she would have a mean upper hook - but she had left a 200 percent tip instead. </p>
<p>“Waiting tables is a hard job,” she had told him. “I don’t know what you had to deal with today or what’s going on in your life.”</p>
<p>He had stood there, jaw almost on the floor.</p>
<p>“Don’t take it out on me next time,” she had added softly.</p>
<p>The next time she had visited the diner, he had served her a comically large stack of pancakes.</p>
<p>Jaime felt shame even now with the way he had made comments about her appearance.</p>
<p>The worst part was, he had known exactly what it was like to be minimized to your physical traits and nothing more. A face without a name, a body without a soul. It was a common occurrence for Jaime Lannister.</p>
<p>Comments on his body, his hair, his face, followed him. He was an object of desire, not a real person.</p>
<p>His first girlfriend had called him obscenely good looking, and the comment still didn’t settle well with him. Intimacy was what he craved, and his looks hindered that in every relationship Jaime had - until he had decided to forgo romantic relationships all together.</p>
<p>He was lucky Brienne was in his life, and the small things she did for him chipped away at the walls surrounding his heart. <em> God, he needed to be careful. </em></p>
<p>Cringing inwardly, he tucked away his leftovers in the fridge. The low rumbling of Brienne’s snoring could be heard in the hallway.</p>
<p><em> It’s almost as loud as her damn vibrator</em>, Jaime thought and chuckled to himself. His cock stirred as well - that was a bit of a surprise.</p>
<p>Retreating to his bedroom, he stripped off his jeans and underwear, palming his hardening cock as he tried not to think of his roommate grinding against her Magic Wand, but all his lustful thoughts centered on her.</p>
<p>Surely the constellations of her freckles continued below the collar of her shirt? He stroked his length and thought of the blonde hair that was probably between her legs and the pale skin of her muscled thighs, her eyes - an astonishing shade of blue - glazed over in ecstasy.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he whispered as his grip became more focused.</p>
<p>He shouldn’t think of her like that. She wouldn’t want that, right?</p>
<p>Spreading the wetness at the tip of his glans, he let out a small sigh. Each pass of his hand made his cock swell, pushing him closer to release.</p>
<p>In vain, he tried imagining someone - anyone - else, but his resolve evaporated when he thought of his best friend’s thick, full lips wrapped around his hardness. It pushed Jaime over the edge with a gasp. He came hard, covering his belly with seed.</p>
<p>For a few heartbeats he laid there on the bed, letting the buzz of orgasm filter away. A shower and clothing change followed soon after. As Jaime slept, all his dreams had Brienne in them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Casting Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Auditions for The Long Knight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda for betaing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auditions for The Long Knight were held in a back office of Westerosi Times well after the business closed. At least 15 people had shown up hoping to be cast, shocking both Jaime and Brienne.</p><p>“Craigslist came in clutch,” Jaime laughed.</p><p>Bronn lined up three folding chairs in a row behind a shoddy table and lit a cigarette.</p><p>“All right, send ‘em in,” he said on an exhale. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Brienne opened the office door and waved Oberyn and Ellaria into the cramped office.</p><p>“What characters are you auditioning for?” she asked dutifully while handing each of them a script.</p><p>A look passed between the Dornish dancers, but they left their comments unsaid.</p><p>“I think you should read for the King in the North, Oberyn,” Jaime suggested.</p><p>“Ah, the <em> romantic </em> lead,” Oberyn grinned. “Why not.”</p><p>“Ellaria, why don’t you read the Red Woman’s lines?” Jaime offered, and she agreed.</p><p>A quiet moment passed as Oberyn and Ellaria read over the scripts while Brienne nervously tapped a pen against her notepad. Bronn continued to smoke, nonplussed.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Oberyn turned to Ellaria and dropped to the floor. He laid stiff on the ground, and motioned for Ellaria to sit on him. She straddled his lap, one hand on his chest and one holding the script. Grinding her hips into her lover’s, Ellaria simulated cowgirl. Her head was thrown back, her breathing loud and forceful.</p><p>A sinful moan passed her lips, causing Brienne to blush from the roots of her hair to the tips of her fingers - despite the fact that it wasn’t real.</p><p>“We ask the Lord to shine his light, and lead a soul out of darkness,” Ellaria said in a breathy tone. “We beg the Lord to share his fire, and light a candle that has gone out. From darkness, light. From ashes, fire. From death,<em> life. </em>”</p><p>Her thrusting became more forceful and her voice became louder as she said her final lines, punctuated with a wailing fake orgasm. Oberyn shot up after to meet her, gripping her shoulders.</p><p>“Why?” he asked, his voice sorrowful.</p><p>“Your destiny isn’t over yet,” Ellaria said, reading from the script.</p><p>“I was dead,” he whispered. “You should have left me dead.”</p><p>“The Lord of Light still has need of you. The men here need a leader.”</p><p>“No,” Oberyn sighed bitterly. “My watch has ended.”</p><p>Jaime clapped politely at their performance, a wide smile on his handsome face. His eyes almost sparkled when he looked to Brienne as if to say, ‘<em>See! This was a great idea! </em>’</p><p>Eyeing the producers, Ellaria smirked. “Was that good enough for you?”</p><p>“Unless you’re planning on doing that again naked,” Bronn said with a lascivious smile.</p><p>Looking the man up and down, the Dornish woman wrinkled her nose in thinly veiled disgust. “Not for you, sweetheart,” she said as she stood up. Oberyn laughed while Bronn scowled.</p><p>“If you’re going to be in this thing, I hope I have a scene with you,” she remarked to Brienne, causing the blonde to blush anew in embarrassment. Oberyn seconded Ellaria’s statement, and the two left the office hand-in-hand. Wiping the scowl off his face, Jaime let in the next candidate.</p><p>A heavy-set woman wearing a low-cut top highlighting her more than generous cleavage stood in front of them. She had gorgeous blonde hair tied into intricate braids and large, watery eyes.</p><p>She introduced herself as Walda Frey.</p><p>“I’m the Dragon Queen,” she said to the producers like it was a universal truth. Bronn sniggered, and Brienne kicked him underneath the table. She gave Walda a script copy, but the woman refused it.</p><p>“Oh, I won’t need that,” she said and went into the Dragon Queen’s “fire and blood” monologue from season two without skipping a beat.</p><p>“Are you a fan?” Brienne asked her after, impressed.</p><p>“Oh yeah, big time,” Walda gushed. “I’ve just finished reading the third book. So much happened in that!”</p><p>“So you know the material, but can you <em> perform</em>?” Bronn asked.</p><p>Arching an eyebrow, the fat woman said, “The camera loves me,” and gave a rendition of an orgasm that left even Jaime blushing. Brienne scribbled her notes and called in the next few hopefuls.</p><p>Most couldn’t act to save their lives, and some left when the monetary situation was explained. When it was Ygritte’s turn, she stomped into the tiny office with a scowl. Her red hair was untamed and curling around her face.</p><p>“Sup,” she said to Jaime with a glare.</p><p><em> Wow, with the right costuming she could be a spot on Queen in the North</em>, Brienne thought.</p><p>“Thanks for coming, Ygritte,” Jaime smiled. “Please, read this.”</p><p>“You don’t need me to get naked?” she asked in disbelief.</p><p>“That’s not what is most important to us,” Brienne said.</p><p>Bronn glowered on his side of the table, but Ygritte gave her a toothy smile.</p><p>“You know nothing about the smut business,” she laughed in her thick northern accent.</p><p>Her performance was rough around the edges, but Brienne took a liking to the girl. The last person to audition was a tan woman with dark brown hair cropped at her shoulders.</p><p>“Hey, ya bastard,” she greeted Bronn.</p><p>Brienne’s eyes lit up in recognition; it was the pirate-looking woman on the horse.</p><p>“Are you two acquainted?” Jaime asked.</p><p>“I work here,” she sniffed. “Bronn is always telling me to show him my tits. He told me about this little film you are making.”</p><p>“You don’t need to do that,” Jaime began but the woman was already unbuttoning her top. Tossing it aside, she stood proud with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“So, do I get the job?” she asked cockily.</p><p>“Got any <em> special skills</em>, Asha?” Bronn asked before Jaime or Brienne could object.</p><p>With a smirk, she walked across the room in a handstand, ending her trajectory with a back flip so graceful, Brienne’s jaw fell open.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” Asha said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, who do you think Asha will play?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brienne's high school reunion has unexpected consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t have to come with me,” Brienne mumbled as she stuffed various articles of clothing into a suitcase.</p>
<p>“I want to, B,” Jaime said. “Let me be your date.”</p>
<p>“High school reunions are stupid and boring,” she huffed. “The only reason I’m going is because I promised my dad I would visit him.”</p>
<p>“I’m a ton of fun, that’s why I should be going with you,” he argued, not discouraged by her reasoning.</p>
<p>“Fine,” she sighed, blushing faintly.</p>
<p>Jaime’s smile was radiant, and he left her bedroom to pack his own suitcase without another word.</p>
<p>In truth, Brienne wasn’t looking forward to the Storm’s End High School reunion. Memories of that time were painful. Only her curiosity of Renly Baratheon made her RSVP. Brienne wondered if he was still as handsome as she remembered him.</p>
<p>The lacrosse captain had always seemed to float down the halls with effortless poise. In her memories, his dark hair was always quaffed perfectly and his eyes were always kind.</p>
<p>Pushing her old crush from her mind, Brienne thought back to the night before. The auditions had gone far better than she had expected, yet there were roles that still needed to be filled. Of those who had auditioned, none were a good fit for the Onion Knight, Lord Dragonstone, Goldenhand the Just or the Blue Knight. Granted, the Blue Knight would be a hard role to fill.</p>
<p>She was tall and stocky, with short, cropped hair and serious biceps. The actress who portrayed her on The Long Night was much prettier than her book counterpart, but she embodied the essence of the Blue Knight so well that no one seemed to mind that she wasn’t covered in freckles or that her nose wasn’t crooked.</p>
<p>Brienne felt a kinship with the Blue Knight. Both were of a similar stature, and both suffered for it. Finding someone with that body type - <em> with Brienne’s body type </em> - would be tough.</p>
<p><em> Maybe we can film the knighting scene last</em>, she pondered.</p>
<p>Jaime leaned into her room from the threshold. “Do I need to wear anything fancy?” he called to his roommate.</p>
<p>“Wear that suit you wore to Peck’s wedding,” Brienne answered.</p>
<p>“Good call. Does that mean you are wearing that blue dress?” he asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Hmm, you’ll see, Lannister.”</p>
<p>She did wear that blue dress.</p>
<p>It was the only thing she had remotely felt feminine in. High-necked in the front and low cut in the back, it made Brienne feel far more daring than usual. The slit up the side showcased the length of her legs, and the lack of sleeves put her defined arms on display. She even wore blue satin heels, making her legs an endless sight.</p>
<p>“You clean up good, B,” Jaime whistled as the two entered the Storm’s End gymnasium. It was decked out in streamers and balloons, evoking a prom atmosphere. Brienne rolled her eyes and stuck her best friend’s name tag onto his suit jacket.</p>
<p><em> Please let the open bar still have whisky</em>, she silently prayed.</p>
<p>“Is that <em> Brienne the Beauty!? </em>” a voice called from behind them.</p>
<p>With a grimace, Brienne turned and was met with the visages of Ronnet Connington, Hyle Hunt and Ben Bushy. All were clearly intoxicated.</p>
<p>“Hi Ron,” Brienne said through tight lips.</p>
<p>“Looking taller than ever,” he said, eyes moving up and down her body. “Didn’t stop growing after high school, huh? A big chick like you, I wouldn’t have thought you would wear a dress like <em> that </em>.”</p>
<p>Stepping in between Brienne and the three men, Jaime blocked Ron’s lecherous stare.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” he told them venomously and extended his arm to his friend. She took it gratefully, and the two walked to the bar.</p>
<p>After two shots of Fireball, Brienne visibly relaxed. “I was really hoping they wouldn’t be here,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Assholes like that don’t matter, B,” Jaime said, covering her large hand with his.</p>
<p>A beautiful man with lazy brown curls ordered a gin and tonic next to them. He eyed Brienne and said, “I love your dress. Is it an Arianne design?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Brienne answered, surprised that someone besides her date was speaking to her.</p>
<p>“I love her work,” he gushed. “My partner does too. She is designing our wedding apparel.”</p>
<p>“Oh, congratulations. Is your fiance alumni?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he smiled, pointing to a tall figure across the room, who Brienne immediately recognized as her high school infatuation.</p>
<p>Going red, she squeaked, “You’re engaged to <em> Renly Baratheon</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” the man said as his smile wilted. “If only he would stop playing the butch jock role and actually introduce me to people. I’m Loras, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Brienne, and this is Jaime,” she said unevenly.</p>
<p>Loras turned his attention to Jaime and practically shuddered in delight. “<em>Hello</em>,” he purred. “What do you do for a living, Jaime?”</p>
<p>“I’m a go-go dancer,” he said, nonplussed. “Sometimes a bartender.”</p>
<p>“I also work in the industry. I’m an <em> actor</em>, but sadly you don’t look like you’re in my demographic, so you may not recognize me.”</p>
<p>Loras’ tone and wiggling eyebrows suggested that he was in fact <em> not </em> a typical film and television actor.</p>
<p>“What movies have you been in?” Jaime asked.</p>
<p>“They aren’t <em> movies </em> per say,” Loras replied, avoiding a direct answer.</p>
<p>“Forgive me if I’m being presumptuous, but are you in gay porn?” Jaime said with a straight face.</p>
<p>Scandalized, Brienne glared daggers at her friend with a tomato-red blush. Loras laughed and confirmed his career.</p>
<p>“As it happens, we are looking for someone of your expertise,” Jaime said. “Have you seen The Long Night?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, are you making a porn version of that?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” Brienne stuttered.</p>
<p>“<em>Please, </em> tell me you have a hunky top as Lord Dragonstone.”</p>
<p>With a wide smile, Jaime paid for another round of drinks for the three of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Varsity Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brienne reflects on love and intimacy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda for being the best beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Jaime filled Loras in on all the dirty details of their venture, Brienne’s eyes wandered to Renly. He was still handsome, maybe even more so now that age had refined his features, yet Brienne didn’t feel the same flutter in her stomach when he noticed their table and waved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Avoiding his gaze, Brienne instead focused on the gymnasium they were in. In high school, she had spent a majority of her time here playing basketball. Storm’s End was small enough that there had not been a women’s team, so Brienne had joined the ranks of the male team instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hazing had been intense, but over time the overt displays of misogyny had fallen way to subtle insidious ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The change had started innocuous enough </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> her teammates on the boys basketball team had stopped insulting her and instead made an effort to include her. At practice, they would treat her as if she was just another teammate. Brienne had thought she had finally earned their respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then things became weird. Boys who had previously ignored her suddenly showered her with attention. Ben would always pick her first for a scrimmage. Ron would bring her extra Gatorade at games. Hyle had asked for one-on-one practice with her, his brown eyes so earnest Brienne had ignored the clawing feeling in her stomach when she had agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, it had only been shooting hoops after school a few days a week. Hyle had claimed he needed to work on his three point shots, something Brienne had been happy to help him with. When he had asked to take her to the movies, Brienne said yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For two hours they had sat in awkward silence. Her palms had sweat so much that the soda she had been holding slipped from her grasp and hit the floor, coating it in a sticky film. Hyle had laughed, breaking the tension, and had reached for her hand. He had taken her home in the sedan he had borrowed from his mom and had kissed her goodbye. It had been fine, even chaste. As he drove away, Brienne had tried to sort out her feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyle was...fine. She hadn’t loved him, and probably never would, but lots of couples didn’t love each other. Honest love was hard to come by, and true love was even more rare. A girl like Brienne </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> with an ugly face and unfeminine body </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> would never experience true love. That had been a fact instilled in Brienne’s young mind by her childhood nanny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ugly as sin,” she would growl as she had brushed Brienne’s dull, straw-like hair. “Don’t ever forget that. Anyone who says otherwise is lying, and you know what happens to liars?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They go to hell,” Brienne had responded in a small voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most she could hope for was someone who would be able to look beyond her unfortunate face and treat her with a kind indifference. Hyle would do that. In the dark, she would be as beautiful as any other girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Brienne had continued to see her teammate. She had let him awkwardly kiss her and hold her hand. She had let him take her to the movies and mall. She had even let him take her to a party hosted by Ronnet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had been a mistake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking through a darkened hallway to an empty bedroom, Brienne had felt a sense of unease. Hyle had been uncharacteristically quiet. With a gentle shove, he had guided Brienne to lay on the bed. They had kissed briefly before he had unbuttoned her pants. They had never gone this far before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching his hand beneath her underwear, Hyle had found his date dry as Dorne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this,” he had said and withdrew from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, six members had burst from the nearby closet, laughing hysterically. It was a set up. Brienne’s heart had sunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew she would be too ugly to fuck,” Ronnet had laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, everyone pay up,” Ben had said like she wasn’t even in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing her shame, Brienne had buttoned her pants and shoved Hyle off the bed. He had fallen to the floor with a loud thud, and she stepped over his body without much thought. For the first time in her life, Brienne had lost control of herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s smug face had made her an inferno of anger only quelled by violence. She had punched him in the face so hard he had most certainly broken his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ugly bitch!” he had wailed, spitting a glob of blood on the floor. “You’ll pay for this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you do anything like this again, I will punch you in the dick next time,” she had spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those boys had avoided her for the remainder of her high school years, and she was thankful for it. Hyle had attempted to apologize multiple times, but Brienne had scared him away. He had settled for a rambling email when she had graduated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the men Brienne had hoped to avoid, Hyle was number one. The pity and disgust in his eyes as he had touched her was still a fresh memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intimacy, love, sex </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> all concepts foreign to 18-year-old Brienne. She was familiar with sex now </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> thanks to her on-again, off-again hookup Sandor </span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span> but she didn’t think much about the other two. She had Jaime, and the odds of a romantic relationship fulfilling her as much as their friendship did were slim to none.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a part of Brienne that wanted romance, but there was also another part of her that was pragmatic. Jaime would never love her romantically, and she had to quietly accept that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sex and intimacy didn’t have to be coupled concepts, Brienne thought. Jaime had meaningless sex fairly frequently and seemed to be happy with it. She would have to do the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renly finally approached the table and sat next to his finance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brienne, it’s good to see you,” he said warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too,” she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe what your old classmate is up to,” Loras said with a devilish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the night, Jaime’s charm had brokered a distribution deal with Tyrell Adult Entertainment in exchange for a producer credit, and the two roommates had finally found their Onion Knight and Lord Dragonstone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. If the Armor Fits...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cast does a table read and costume fitting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the month of meticulous planning, Jaime felt nauseous even thinking about that night’s table read. Bronn had about pissed himself laughing when he and Brienne asked to use Westerosi Times as the venue.</p><p>“What fucking porno has a table read?” he had cackled.</p><p>“Ours,” Brienne had said with cool conviction. That had stirred both Jaime’s heart and cock.</p><p>“The actors should be familiar with the set,” Jaime said. “Plus, we can do the costume fitting after.”</p><p>“Aye, whatever you say,” Bronn sniffed.</p><p>Brienne had just finalized the script - though it was more a screenplay now. Jaime read it immediately as his best friend sipped whiskey next to him, nervously fidgeting. It was good. It was <em> really good</em>.</p><p>“B, this is amazing. You should be doing this professionally.”</p><p>She blushed and downplayed her effort. </p><p>“Don’t do that,” he told her, emotion thick in his voice. “I don’t like when you put yourself down like that.”</p><p>Brienne’s pink blush blossomed into a deep red as she whispered, “Ok…”</p><p>“About the project...we still haven’t found a Goldenhand or Blue Knight. I think...I’m going to play him. I don’t really have much of a career, and I never will. This is the best opportunity for me at this moment.”</p><p>“Jaime…”</p><p>“We will have one less person to split the profit with,” he argued.</p><p>“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” she asked quietly.</p><p>“I’m not ashamed of sex work,” he said. “It’s a job. My record will keep me from anything besides the service industry, and we both know that I’m shit at that as is.”</p><p>Brienne contemplated his words in silence, swirling the whisky in her glass. “If you are 100 percent comfortable, then fine.”</p><p>Smiling, Jaime laid his hand down on her thigh. Her skin was warm to the touch.</p><p>“I promise I won’t let it be weird between us after you’ve seen me naked,” he chuckled.</p><p>“It could never be weird between us,” she mumbled, avoiding his eyes.</p><p>Late that night the cast assembled in the Westerosi Times arena. Everyone was in attendance except Renly and Loras, who both lived in the Reach. Bronn had set up a large round table with chairs, swearing the entire time he did it.</p><p>“Beer’s here!” Asha called to the group as she brought pints of cheap beer over on a large serving platter.</p><p>“That better be the cheap shit,” Bronn groused.</p><p>“You know it, boss,” she said with a wink.</p><p>Oberyn, Ygritte and Walda gladly took a pint, while Jaime refused. Alcohol would only amplify his nerves. Brienne handed a script to each actor, smiling gently at her roommate as if to say,<em>‘Don’t worry, everything will work out in the end.</em>’</p><p>“Are we going to start at the beginning?” Walda asked.</p><p>“Why don’t we start with the trial scene?” Brienne suggested. That was a scene that included the entire cast. “I’ll read the Blue Knight’s part.”</p><p>Jaime nodded in approval. They went through various scenes, discussing character motivations and the logistics of how it was to be filmed. When the table read was finished, the cast went into the storage area to pick costumes.</p><p>Ellaria emerged from the dressing room in a blood red wrap dress. The swell of her breasts and hips were accentuated perfectly by the shape of the garment.</p><p>“It’s a bit too long for me,” she said, picking up the skirt of the dress. “But this way we don’t have to worry about shoes.”</p><p>“True,” Jaime hummed. With a red wig and smokey eye, Ellaria would be the image of a sexy sorceress.</p><p>Oberyn emerged after Ellaria, pulling at the heavy northern cloak.</p><p>“Is the fur really necessary?” he asked with a frown. “I’m melting in this.”</p><p>“You know how far north Winterfell is,” Jaime said. “It snows in late May.”</p><p>“Black looks good on you, my love,” Ellaria told Oberyn, who transformed from annoyed to besotted at her words.</p><p>Asha would use the costume she normally wore at Westerosi Times. The leather outfit was very much in character for the Little Wolf. Ygritte hated her gown, but Brienne assured her that she wouldn’t have to wear it for long. Walda looked ethereal in a flowing white princess dress - however, it needed tailoring to accommodate her shapely figure.</p><p>“Sewing is a hobby of mine,” Ellaria assured them with a smile. “I can alter this dress for you, Walda.”</p><p>The large woman swept the Dornish beauty into an embrace, giggling. It took prodding from both Ygritte and Ellaria for Jaime to try on the yellow armor Bronn had set aside for Goldenhand. It fit, sort of, and it wasn’t comfortable. Moving was a pain, and the helm didn’t fit over his head, but when Jaime looked in the mirror, he saw a warrior - someone who wasn’t afraid of anything.</p><p>Walda let out a low whistle when he finally emerged from the dressing room. “Now that’s a knight in shining armor if I’ve ever seen one!”</p><p>Jaime looked to Brienne to gauge her reaction. She was staring at him, awestruck.</p><p>“You look a lot like him,” she said finally, blushing. “It suits you.”</p><p>He couldn’t stop the beaming smile that graced his face. As they cleaned up, Jaime asked to speak to Brienne privately. They went into Bronn’s back office, ignoring the questioning stares of the cast.</p><p>“You should be the Blue Knight,” he told her, cutting straight to the heart of the matter.</p><p>“What?!” she squeaked. “I-I can’t be her...she is...and I’m....”</p><p>“You have the same physique, you know the lines, and we still haven’t found someone to take the role. Frankly, we’ve exhausted Craigslist as a means for casting.”</p><p>“But Blue Knight and Goldenhand…”</p><p>“Yes, we would have a scene together,” Jaime said with a faint blush. “But B, we have been through so much. This couldn’t possibly change anything between us. You said it would never be weird.”</p><p>“Jaime...I...I won’t be able to be a reporter again. If someone found out about this my credibility would be ruined.”</p><p>“She wears a helm, doesn’t she? We can make use of that and camera angles to obscure your face. We’ll make you unrecognizable with makeup. We can-”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can be naked in a room full of people,” she said hoarsely. “I’m not <em> you</em>. I’m <em> scared</em>.”</p><p>Jaime hugged his friend tightly. “B, you are the bravest person I know,” he whispered in her ear. “If you really don’t want to, we’ll find another way. Please don’t be upset. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Brienne stiffened in his arms. “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” she replied into his shoulder.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be weird to be with you like that,” Jaime said in a soft voice. “We’ve been friends for a long time. Nothing will ever change that - not even us having sex in period costumes for money.”</p><p>She snorted with laughter, breaking the embrace. A throat cleared behind the two, and they turned in that direction. Ellaria stood in the office’s doorway.</p><p>“If I may,” she began, stepping into the room and shutting the door. “Brienne, you told us that we were creating something special. There are women out there in the world with your physique. Don’t they deserve to be represented? Blue Knight is strong and brave and loving - not despite her looks but because of them.”</p><p>Brienne’s face burned.</p><p>“So many people have been told that they are unworthy of love because of how they look. Your script says otherwise.”</p><p>With a deep breath, Brienne muttered, “I’ll do it.”</p><p>Jaime’s stomach clenched at the thought of his roommate filling the role, but he pushed his feelings deep down inside himself. He shouldn’t be excited to have sex with her. That was <em> wrong</em>. That made him a bad person. They were going to do a job, not make love to each other.</p><p><em>Get a grip,</em> <em>or you’ll break your own heart in the process</em>, he told himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Filming starts next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Kiss of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scene 1 - The Red Woman/The King in the North</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks lewispanda!</p>
<p><strong>Disclaimer</strong><br/>I have never worked in the porn industry. This fic is just for fun. Do not think this is how the smut sausage actually gets made.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first scene of The Long Knight was about to be filmed. It had the Red Woman bringing the King in the North back to life after he was stabbed in a coup. In the official version, the Red Woman says a prayer as the king’s allies stood around his deathbed. In Jaime and Brienne’s version, the witch fucks the king back into existence - a much more literal “kiss of life.”</p>
<p>Brienne was thankful for Podrick’s help setting up the lighting, sound and camera equipment. It all seemed so complicated and expensive. </p>
<p>“J-jaime will have to hold the boom mic,” Podrick told her. “We’ll operate the cameras. We’re going to s-shoot things multiple times from different perspectives.”</p>
<p>“Right,” she agreed.</p>
<p>“D-don’t worry. It’s not too hard. You just need to hold the camera steady,” he smiled.</p>
<p>Brienne smiled wearily back. <em> I can’t fuck this up</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>“For the...uh...money shot, I want you to focus on Ellaria’s face. I’ll get the full body perspective,” Brienne said, trying not to let her awkwardness affect her professionalism.</p>
<p>“You got it,” the young man replied.</p>
<p>“Don’t get distracted by the pretty naked people,” Asha joked, elbowing Podrick in the ribs lightly.</p>
<p>He brushed off his coworker with a genuine smile. Asha couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>Ellaria and Oberyn walked onto the set. A single wooden table juxtaposed against a stone wall. Candles - which Jaime had insisted were absolutely necessary - were lit. To Brienne the set evoked Frankenstein more than Castle Black, but they would make due.</p>
<p>Both the Dornish actors shimmered under the candlelight. Highlighter had been not only applied to their cheekbones, but to their décolletages and abdomens. Ellaria looked sharper with the intense smokey eye she had applied. Oberyn also wore eyeliner, but his was less dramatic. It made his eyes stand out more on his handsome face. Bronzer complimented the Dornishman’s tan skin, bringing attention to his meticulously groomed dark facial hair.</p>
<p>The lovers were beautiful, and the costumes looked pretty amazing for what they were. It made hope flicker in Brienne’s heart.</p>
<p>“I’m ready for my close up,” Oberyn purred.</p>
<p>“I think you mean <em> my </em> close up,” Ellaria teased. “All you have to do is pretend to be dead for more than half the scene.”</p>
<p>Podrick and Brienne chuckled at their banter.</p>
<p>“Can I get everyone’s attention?” Brienne called to the cast, most of whom were talking among themselves while drinking the cheap beer provided as “craft services.” “We’re going to film scene one. Unless Ellaria or Oberyn have any objections, I would like everyone except Jaime, Podrick and I to wait in the green room while we film. This goes for everyone elses’ scenes as well. It will just be us, unless you want your castmates there.”</p>
<p>“Feel free to take the beer with you,” Jaime said, walking up beside his best friend. </p>
<p>The cast filtered out to the back office that was being used as the green room, taking the pitchers of beer with them.</p>
<p>“We don’t mind,” Oberyn said. “But thank you for setting a precedent of privacy and respect.”</p>
<p>Last minute makeup and wardrobe touches were applied as cameras were placed in position. Jaime reminded the Dornish actors of the scene blocking and emotional beats.</p>
<p>After laying down on the wooden table, Oberyn arranged his hair just so, making a delicate halo around his handsome face. He had grown out his hair to be the King of the North, and it complimented him in the best way. Ellaria smiled in approval.</p>
<p>Jaime, Podrick and Brienne took their positions for the first take, and the set became silent with anticipation.</p>
<p>“Action,” Brienne called, voice steady despite her nerves.</p>
<p>The king laid on the table, lifeless. The Red Woman approached his deathbed gracefully, running a hand down his body as she circled the table.</p>
<p>“What is a king without a crown?” she mused huskily. “What is a king to the Lord of Light? He has chosen you as his vessel.”</p>
<p>Her dress hugged her body as she moved, demanding it to be noticed. The Red Woman brushed a lock of dark hair away from the king’s face with gentleness and reverence. Her gaze was a mix of emotion. Did she mourn the fallen king? Was he more than just a destiny that needed to be fulfilled?</p>
<p>The Red Woman kissed him softly before untying her crimson dress. She stood proud over the King in the North, her deep red hair aflame in the candlelight. Taking the king’s cock in her hand, she firmly stroked it as she said her incantation.</p>
<p>“Zyhys oñoso jehikagon Aeksiot epi, se gis hen syndrorro jemagon. Zyhys perzys stepagon Aeksio Oño jorepi, se morghultas lys qelitsos sikagon. Hen syndrorro, oños. Hen ñuqir, perzys. Hen morghot, glaeson.”</p>
<p>With each passing stroke his thick cock became more rigid and soon the King in the North was fully erect. The Red Woman climbed onto the table and circled her clit with her fingers.</p>
<p>“Cut!” Brienne said. “That was amazing Ellaria. Do either of you need anything before we continue?”</p>
<p>They both replied that they were ready to continue, so Podrick and Brienne got into their new filming positions.</p>
<p>“Action!” she said, thankful that concealer was obscuring the blush that currently covered her face.</p>
<p>The Red Woman sighed as she pleasured herself over the king, preparing her body to take him inside of her. With a single motion, she sank down on his length, grunting at the sensation. In the cowgirl position, she rode him, hands pressed firmly into his abdomen as she thrust.</p>
<p>“We ask the Lord to shine his light, and lead a soul out of darkness,” she moaned. “We beg the Lord to share his fire, and light a candle that has gone out. From darkness, light. From ashes, fire. From death, life!”</p>
<p>The thrusting became wild and unpaced. Then, she came undone with a wailing orgasm, throwing her head back as her eyes closed in ecstasy.</p>
<p>The King in the North opened his eyes with a gasp, shooting up to grab the woman by her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Why?” he asked in despair.</p>
<p>“Your destiny isn’t over yet.”</p>
<p>“I was dead,” he whispered. “You should have left me dead.”</p>
<p>“The Lord of Light still has need of you,” she said quietly. “The men here need a leader.”</p>
<p>“No,” the king said bitterly. “My watch has ended.”</p>
<p>He brought the Red Woman to his lips hungrily. Drinking her in, letting her fill him with life once more. He was divested of his cloak, shirt and leather pants. Flipping them, he keeled over the sorceress’ body like he was about to hold a vigil for the Maiden.</p>
<p>Gripping her smooth thighs, he parted the Red Woman’s legs and buried himself inside of her. Both cried out in pleasure at the union of their bodies. Thrusting deep into her, his face twisted in pleasure as he fucked her at a merciless pace.</p>
<p>“Take this holy communion as worship to you - oh, Lord of Light, R'hllor,” she sighed happily.</p>
<p>Crying out, the King withdrew from the sorceress’ hot cunt and spilled his seed over her in long spurts, covering her stomach and breasts. Both the king and the Red Woman panted heavily.</p>
<p>“And cut,” Brienne said from behind her camera. “Can we do another shot of you entering the room and walking around the table?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Ellaria said, wiping the semen off her body with the towel Jaime handed her.</p>
<p>“You both were excellent,” Jaime told them, his praise making the actors smile. “I mean it, well done.”</p>
<p>“C-c-can I have you stand here please,” Podrick asked the Dornishwoman, a blush clearly seen across his cheeks. Ellaria obliged the young man with a smirk.</p>
<p>Jaime looked to Brienne and the two shared a knowing look. The first scene went smoothly, calming her nerves for the next one, but in the back of Brienne’s mind, the lingering thought of her upcoming scene with Jaime made her wet with want.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't take this fic seriously</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scene 2 - The Onion Knight/Lord Dragonstone/The King in the North</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks lewispanda for betaing this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Renly and Loras arrived from the Reach. Loras was all smiles, ready to get started filming. His fiance was more reserved.</p>
<p>“How was the flight?” Jaime asked him, trying to make the man more comfortable with small talk.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Would you like some beer?”</p>
<p>“Actually, yeah, that would be great,” Renly sighed.</p>
<p>Jaime poured him a glass. “I’m nervous too,” he told the dark haired man. “I’ve never done this before either. I know Loras is a pro, but you and me, we’re amateurs. It’s ok to have some anxiety about that.”</p>
<p>Renly gave him a small smile. “Thanks. This liquid courage should help.”</p>
<p>Brienne must have looked anxious too, because Jaime gave her a beer as well.</p>
<p>“This is...weird,” she mumbled to Jaime.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I imagine watching your high school crush have a threesome with two dudes is jarring,” he laughed as Brienne grimaced. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.</p>
<p>The actors necessary for the scene - Ygritte, Asha, and Oberyn - gathered on set. Ellaria hung back with Podrick. She was looking forward to witnessing the scene almost as much as Oberyn was looking forward to starring in it.</p>
<p>“Scene two...and action,” Brienne directed.</p>
<p>The king, queen and Little Wolf gathered in the war room to discuss the most pressing issue at hand - a potential allegiance with Lord Dragonstone. </p>
<p>“I don’t trust him,” the red haired queen sniffed. “They come to the North demanding our obedience and loyalty - for what? A birthright?”</p>
<p>“We need allies,” the Little Wolf said sadly.</p>
<p>“She’s right, cousin,” the king said. “We have no chance against the dead unless we unite forces. Trust, that can be built.”</p>
<p>“What does it matter?” the Queen in the North spat. “If we are all dead there is no kingdom.” With a quick turn she left the room, her fur cloak swishing after her. Frowning at her sister’s dramatic exit, the Little Wolf followed after her.</p>
<p>Sighing, the king looked over his map again, fiddling with the pawns placed upon it. The north desperately needed allies. It was the largest kingdom on the continent by far, but its population had taken a hit with the ongoing wars and famine. The northern army was a ghost of what it had been. Even in its golden age - when the Young Wolf had ruled - it had paled in comparison to the army of the dead. That was a force constantly expanding.</p>
<p>A light knock was heard, and the King in the North permitted entrance. The Onion Knight tentatively walked in. In his hands was a scroll with Lord Dragonstone’s seal.</p>
<p>“Your grace,” the knight began. “I bring with me the terms for an allegiance with the rightful heir to the seven kingdoms, Lord Dragonstone.”</p>
<p>The king wearily took the scroll and skimmed it.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said stiffly.</p>
<p>In truth, the king did not care much who took the iron throne, as long as the North remained independent. Power would corrupt anyone who sat upon that bloody chair. Lord Dragonstone was willing to align with the northerners only if the King in the North would back his claim on the throne. That was a price he was willing to pay to keep his countrymen alive.</p>
<p>“Tell your king to meet with me, as we have much to discuss.”</p>
<p>“And cut.” Brienne said. “That was brilliant!”</p>
<p>Loras smiled coquettishly at her praise. “I can act <em> and </em>fuck,” he said, winking. “Just wait.”</p>
<p>“Great job babe,” Renly called from the other side of the room, beer in hand. Judging by the pinkness of his cheeks, he was already buzzed.</p>
<p>“Alright, we’re going to continue with the following scene,” Jaime said. He handed Loras a comically large bottle of lube. “This is the brand you like, right?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” he said with a devilish grin.</p>
<p>“Oberyn, Renly, please use as much lube as you need. We can stop filming at any time for you to apply more. If you need the scene to stop for any reason, say so. Your personal comfort is important. We can always redo a shot,” Jaime told them.</p>
<p>Makeup was reapplied to the actors, and they took their places.</p>
<p>“Action,” Brienne whispered.</p>
<p>“My knight says that you want to forge this allegiance and agree to my terms,” Lord Dragonstone said, a hint of a smile on his lips. The King in the North was almost taken aback. Lord Dragonstone was a serious man - the king wasn’t sure if he <em> could </em> smile.</p>
<p>“Yes,” The King in the North replied. “I’m willing to do what is needed to protect the realm.”</p>
<p>“<em>Whatever </em> is needed?” the Onion Knight asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the king repeated with finality.</p>
<p>“That is good to hear,” the knight said, taking off his liege lord’s cloak and setting it on a nearby chair. The tension was thick in the air. When the Onion Knight returned to Lord Dragonstone’s side, the two men kissed.</p>
<p>“Let’s solidify this agreement,” Lord Dragonstone suggested in a husky voice.</p>
<p>To his own astonishment, the King in the North blushed and agreed. He too stripped off the heavy furs and leathers he adorned, taking a place in between the two other men. Leaning forward, he tentatively pressed his lips against the Onion Knight’s. The man sighed, pulling the king closer. Lord Dragonstone watched his lover and the king intensely, stroking himself slowly.</p>
<p>The Onion Knight kissed down the king’s neck to his collarbone, sucking in places and causing him to moan.</p>
<p>“On your knees,” Lord Dragonstone ordered, and the Onion Knight quickly obliged. He took his lover’s cock greedily into his mouth and sucked. Breathing low, Lord Dragonstone grabbed the knight’s hair with one hand and the king’s neck with another, closing the small distance between them with a bruising kiss.</p>
<p>Brienne was glad she had imbibed before the shoot. The shade of red she would have been, watching that sober, would be off the charts.</p>
<p><em> Focus</em>, she scolded herself.</p>
<p>The King in the North brushed his fingers over Lord Dragonstone’s nipples, and they tightened at his touch. Both men moaned as they continued to kiss and caress each other while the Onion Knight worshiped his lord’s hard length. Continuing to pleasure his lover, the knight grasped the king’s cock and stroked it skillfully.</p>
<p>The king growled deep in his throat as his arousal grew. This was new to him, though he knew men took pleasure in each other at Castle Black often. There were no women there after all. He had never thought much of taking a man to bed, but he had never been opposed to the idea of it. With Lord Dragonstone and the Onion Knight’s hands on him, the king found himself surprised that he had never indulged in this before. Yes, it was different from his experience with his late Wildling lover, but it was just as heated.</p>
<p>“I think the king is ready now, my knight,” Lord Dragonstone grunted.</p>
<p>Taking the man’s cock out of his mouth, he replied hazily, “Yes, I believe he is.”</p>
<p>The king was ordered to lay on the map table, bent over. Anticipation coiled in his stomach as he lay there exposed. The Onion Knight palmed his ass, giving it a firm smack as he groped it.</p>
<p>Out of frame, Loras squirted lube on his fingers.</p>
<p>“Spread yourself,” the knight told the dark haired man.</p>
<p>The king did just that, and the Onion Knight slowly teased his hole, circling it before inserting two fingers. Crying out, the King in the North struggled to remain still.</p>
<p>“Gods,” he moaned.</p>
<p>“Make that mouth useful,” Lord Dragonstone grunted as he nudged his cock close to the king’s lips. The King in the North took the cock in his mouth as best he could, running his tongue over the head and down the shaft.</p>
<p>The three moved to the bearskin rug on the floor, the king on his hands and knees between the other two. Grabbing a handful of his dark hair, Lord Dragonstone thrust into the king’s mouth. The Onion Knight slowly entered him from behind, panting. Grabbing his hips, the knight fucked the King in the North as he grew accustomed to his size within him. </p>
<p>The king’s cries of pleasure were muffled by Lord Dragonstone’s thick cock. The three chased their release into the night and one by one came undone. Both men shot their seed inside the king then laid with him on the rug, stroking his cooling skin.</p>
<p>Well, that was one way to forge an allegiance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Given the opportunity, would you film a 3way starring your high school crush?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bend the Knee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scene 3 - The King in the North/The Dragon Queen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you hillaryschu for looking over this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaime observed Walda’s pre-shoot ritual from a few feet away, smiling softly at the scene. Staring into a hand mirror not far from her face, Walda recited her mantra.</p>
<p>“You are Walda <em>Fucking</em> Frey,” she said to her reflection with conviction. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and anyone that says otherwise is wrong. You will give it everything you have, and they will fall at your feet in worship and adoration. This is your scene; this is <em>your</em> <em>moment</em>.”</p>
<p>Too absorbed in her own reflection to notice him, she let out a squeak when Jaime tapped her on the shoulder. He was dressed in Goldenhand’s costume, the yellow armor bringing out the blonde in his curly hair.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” he asked, knowing her answer but desiring to hear it anyway.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Walda sighed contentedly. “My face is beat for the gods, and I’m in the zone. This can’t be that different from camming, right?”</p>
<p>“Not in the slightest. You are going to blow everyone away.”</p>
<p>Offering his arm like the knight he was dressed as, the two left the green room. On set, Brienne and Podrick frantically set up lighting rigs. Bronn barked unhelpful orders at the pair while lounging in a chair, feet resting on the craft services table. Next to him, Ygritte and Asha shotgunned a pint of beer as the Dornish actors egged them on. Renly and Loras were whispering in a corner, clearly annoyed with each other.</p>
<p>“Bronn, get your fucking feet off the table,” Jaime snapped. “You four – touch up your makeup and get ready to shoot. Loras and Renly, whatever it is, it can wait.”</p>
<p>Like scolded children, the cast did as they were told, though Bronn was especially cheeky about it. Brienne gave her roommate a weary smile and started setting up her camera, the armor she wore making her movements stiff and awkward.</p>
<p>The scene they were about to film was an important one. It had nearly every cast member in it, and would require clever editing to make it appear seamless. The Dragon Queen would make her entrance and demand loyalty in exchange for helping the Northern forces defeat the undead. The King in the North would have to bend the knee, literally.</p>
<p>Walda looked stunning in her flowing white gown – a stark contrast to the leather and fur almost everyone else in the cast wore. It accentuated her breasts, squishing them together obscenely. The garment was made of a thin, fine silk and the curves of her body could be seen through it.</p>
<p>“B-break a leg, Walda,” Podrick said, his voice encouraging.</p>
<p>“Oh, I will,” she replied with a wink.</p>
<p>The actors got to their marks, and Brienne signaled the recording start.</p>
<p>“We’re running out of rations,” Lord Dragonstone said gruffly to the assembled council.</p>
<p>“We’re running out of able-bodied men!” The Onion Knight added.</p>
<p>“Yes, and soon we’ll be out of both,” the Queen in the North said icily. “I don’t know if you are aware of this, sers, but we are under a siege.”</p>
<p>It was a desperate situation to begin with, but now the northern forces truly had no hope of ending the long night. Death, of the worse sort, was inevitable.</p>
<p>“Let me go beyond the castle,” the Little Wolf urged her cousin. “I can find the Night’s King and finish this.”</p>
<p>“It’s too dangerous,” the king sighed, his eyes tired and bloodshot. “We can’t lose a fighter as skilled as you.”</p>
<p>“We are going to lose <em> everyone</em>,” she hissed.</p>
<p>“Cut!” Brienne announced. “Renly, take my camera. Loras, please hold the boom mic.”</p>
<p>Securing her helm, Brienne stood on her mark for the first time while filming The Long Knight. A fearful shiver skated down her spine, settling low in the pit of her stomach. On her left side, Jaime stood proud and confident. He gave her large hand a reassuring squeeze. At his touch, a small portion of Brienne’s anxiety dissipated, and she let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“And we’re rolling,” Podrick said quietly.</p>
<p>The tension was high amongst these nobles.</p>
<p>“Your Grace,” the Blue Knight began. “We should form a small party to go beyond the front line. Killing the Night’s King is the only way to end this darkness.”</p>
<p>“I will go with you,” Goldenhand the Just declared.</p>
<p>“As will I,” the Little Wolf said, fire in her eyes.</p>
<p>Before the king could respond, a loud shriek sounded in the distance, silencing the quarreling war council.</p>
<p>“Cut!” Podrick announced. “Walda, y-you’re up.”</p>
<p>Fierce and fearless, the Dragon Queen made her dramatic entrance. It was said that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Whispers of her silver hair, ample bosom and purple eyes traveled across the Narrow Sea from Essos. Despite her round face and youthful appearance, the Dragon Queen was rumored to take her house words – Fire and Blood – seriously.</p>
<p>“I am the Queen of Dragons, first of my name, the Unburnt, Ruler of the Andals and the First Men, Kalessi of the Dothraki, and breaker of chains,” she said. “I am the rightful regent of the seven kingdoms, and I have come to defend it.”</p>
<p>“The North is an independent kingdom,” the red haired queen said in defiance. “You call yourself the queen but you’ve been in Westeros for less than a year.”</p>
<p>“I <em> am </em> the rightful queen,” she snapped. “I have brought my dragons here to end the Long Night. All I ask in return is that you bend the knee to me.”</p>
<p>The King in the North gave his cousins a sorrowful look before he spoke. “We need her. I can’t have any more men slaughtered. I can’t risk the lives of my people any longer.”</p>
<p>“I refuse to take part in this,” The Queen in the North spat, her words a cold farewell. She and the Little Wolf left the council in simmering fury.</p>
<p>The boom and camera were handed to Asha and Ygritte, and Renly and Loras returned to the scene.</p>
<p>“Bend the knee, Northern king, and I will aid you.”</p>
<p>In view of the council, the King in the North dropped to his knees before the Dragon Queen. This close to her, the king could see the pink flush of her nipples through the supple fabric. They pebbled under his gaze, and both king and queen blushed.</p>
<p>Gently, the Dragon Queen lifted his chin so their eyes could meet. Her thumb brushed his bottom lip, and he let out a small gasp.</p>
<p>“Do you swear loyalty to me?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>“I do,” he replied breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Prove it.”</p>
<p>Grabbing her dress in both hands, the King in the North ripped the gown, exposing the Dragon Queen’s legs and cunt. She was clearly aroused, as her wetness practically dripped onto her thighs.</p>
<p>Threading her fingers through his raven hair, she brought the king to her cunt. He grabbed her wide hips and licked her clit, staring up at the queen with half-lidded eyes. Squealing in delight, the silver-haired queen pushed herself against his tongue.</p>
<p>The King in the North furiously licked her cunt as she moaned. Council members stood silent as the Dragon Queen was brought to orgasm.</p>
<p>Brienne was relieved that the helm she wore covered her face. The sounds from Walda’s lips could have made a septon blush. When the scene was finished, the cast helped put away the set and made plans for a wrap party when filming ended in two days.</p>
<p><em> Our scene is tomorrow</em>, Brienne thought, her heart pounding nervously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I'm going to be real with y'all – I am in a funk and not feeling very creative right now. I am going to try to post weekly, but I cannot guarantee that new chapters will be out every Friday.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fire & Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scene 4 - the Queen in the North/the Dragon Queen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda for betaing this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fatigued but determined, Brienne submitted her fifth job application of the day. She could only live off Tyrion’s generosity for so long, and the logical part of her realized their passion project was a long shot.</p><p>Sighing, she closed her laptop and collapsed on her unmade bed. Jaime stood at her door and cleared his throat. Opening one eye, she beckoned him inside her room, and he laid down next to her.</p><p>“Why do you look like shit?” he asked.</p><p>“I’ve been sending out applications,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Why?” Jaime prodded, his face frozen in a neutral expression.</p><p>“Because I don’t want to owe Tyrion any more money, <em> Jaime</em>. I can’t live like this.”</p><p>Her best friend scoffed. “We’re almost done with The Long Knight.”</p><p>“Yeah, and then Pod and I need to edit it together. Plus all the marketing that needs to be done.”</p><p>“Whatever,” he sighed, turning his back to Brienne childishly. “Where are you applying?”</p><p>“Places with a reporter position open.”</p><p>“In King’s Landing, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Brienne said then paused, her heart sinking. “Also the Stormlands.”</p><p>“What?” Jaime hissed. “So now you want to move out?”</p><p>“That’s not what I said,” she urged, sitting up and staring down at her roommate. “The cost of living there is cheaper, and there are more positions open in that market.”</p><p>“For podunk, small town papers!”</p><p>“<em>Yes, Jaime! </em> That is where I will have to fucking work! You know better than most what the recession did to the Westerosi economy and job market. Look around. We live in a shithole! It doesn’t have to be like this.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you have to live with me in such squalor,” Jaime said as he pushed off the bed and left the room.</p><p><em> I really fucked that one up, </em> she thought bitterly before screaming into the closest pillow.</p><p>The Goldenhand and Blue Knight scene was scheduled for that night, right after the scene with the queens. How could they film with this uneasiness between them? <em> It doesn’t matter</em>, Brienne reminded herself. <em> It doesn’t matter how you feel about him</em>.</p><p>Later that night, Brienne and Podrick prepared the set as Jaime went over blocking with Ygritte and Walda.</p><p>“I want you both angry, yet passionate,” Jaime explained. “This is a literal power struggle between two queens, but make sure that you aren't hurting each other. No scratching, slapping, choking, etcetera. Don’t do anything crazy, OK?”</p><p>“We get it, old man,” Ygritte teased.</p><p>“Have you ever been with a woman?” Walda asked her co-star.</p><p>“No, but there’s a first time for everything, I suppose,” she said in her thick Northern accent.</p><p>“We should probably go talk to Ellaria before we shoot then,” Walda said, taking Ygritte by the hand and leading her to the Dornishwoman.</p><p>Jaime looked to Brienne from across the room, and she pretended that she didn’t know he was staring at her. This was going to be an extraordinarily long night.</p><p>When the set and actors were ready, filming started without delay.</p><p>Now allied with the Dragon Queen and Lord Dragonstone, the North stood no chance at independence. It was a rotten deal made from desperation, and the Queen in the North hated every bit of it.</p><p>No one had fought harder for an independent North than her. It was her home, her refuge. Every day the queen had been away from Winterfell, she became more like it. Tall, imposing walls covered in ice and snow kept everyone out except those closest to her – her sister and cousin. Everyone else was long dead. Some even by her own hand.</p><p>The Queen in the North removed her fur cape, placing it gently on the bed. One by one, she undid the buttons on her high-collared black dress. She was dressed in perpetual mourning. A knock echoed through the small chamber, and the Dragon Queen stepped into the room, her gown a shock of white compared to the other queen’s black.</p><p>In many ways the two queens were opposites – one was tall and thin while the other was short and voluptuous, one covered their skin while the other freed it, one was fire, and one was ice. Yet both fiercely protected what was theirs.</p><p>“Let me,” the Dragon Queen said as she walked to the redhead and finished unbuttoning her gown. “I know you do not like me, and frankly I don’t give a damn about that, but for the sake of your people – and for your sweet cousin – we need to at least pretend to get along.”</p><p>“I really don’t think we do,” the northern queen growled, pushing the Dragon Queen’s hands off her.</p><p>The blonde queen smirked. “Fine, you will bend the knee too, just as your cousin did.” She didn’t give the Queen in the North time to respond before she surged up, capturing the redhead in a hungry kiss. The northern queen grabbed her black dress, and they both tugged it off her body and to the floor. Naked as her nameday, she scowled down at the Mother of Dragons. </p><p>A flame of desire flickered through the Queen in the North, much to her own annoyance. How long had it been since someone had touched her like this? Had anyone before?</p><p>The Dragon Queen moaned and deepened the kiss, making the other queen wet with want. She guided the redhead to the bed, never breaking their kiss, but the Queen in the North had other plans. She angrily separated from the queen, tearing her white dress off her body. With all her strength, the Queen in the North lifted the Dragon Queen and threw her on the bed.</p><p>“I’m not bending anything for <em> you</em>,” she spat. The two wrestled on the bed, but the northern queen emerged victorious – her cunt over the Dragon Queen’s mouth as she sat on her face. Gripping her intricate braided hair, the icy northern woman forced the queen to pleasure her cunt, but the Mother of Dragons was not so easily defeated.</p><p>She tongued the queen’s folds with fury, her arousal coating her lips and chin. The northern queen cried out in pleasure, her dark nipples hardening. Circling her clit caused the Queen in the North to shudder in ecstasy. Focusing on that made the redhead squirm and sigh. She was close – the Dragon Queen could tell from the way her cunt spasmed before her. Sucking on her clit brought the Queen in the North to an earth-shattering orgasm.</p><p>The blonde queen quickly pushed the other woman off her. Taking two fingers, she easily slid inside the queen, who gasped in both pleasure and surprise. The Dragon Queen fucked her mercilessly, taking pleasure in the hot blush on cheeks.</p><p>“If you were jealous of your sweet cousin you could have just said so,” she teased. “I would have fucked you too, in front of all your loyal subjects.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>“No,” she growled, pinching the queen’s clit with her other hand. The Queen in the North came again with a gush of arousal. “Swear your loyalty to me!”</p><p>“No!” she screamed, pushing the Dragon Queen down and squeezing her large breasts. Taking a nipple into her mouth, the northern queen sucked and gently bit, causing the blonde woman to cry out. She managed to flip them over, and now both queens were facing each other’s cunt. Both pleasured and took pleasure late into the night.</p><p>When the Dragon Queen tiptoed out of the northern queen’s chambers, they had come to a tentative understanding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Queen in the North definitely killed Little Finger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Like Something Out of Mad Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brienne gets a makeover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda for betaing this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brienne nervously tapped her fingers as Ellaria applied an ungodly amount of makeup to her face. The Dornishwoman had more beauty products in her makeup case than Brienne had ever seen. There was a tool for everything, and they all looked as foreign as dragon eggs to the blonde.</p><p>“You should wear mascara more often,” Ellaria mused as she applied the eye makeup. “It brings attention to your beautiful eyes.”</p><p>Blushing, Brienne mumbled her thanks at the compliment. She <em> never </em> bothered to learn about beauty or makeup, thinking it would be a waste on her face. The cruel voice of her childhood septa whispered in her mind, “You can put lipstick on a pig, but that doesn’t change its nature.”</p><p>Brienne would always be ugly. It was a fact that she had made peace with years ago.</p><p>After half an hour of intense concentration and work, Ellaria finished. Staring into the mirror, Brienne let out a small gasp at just how different her face looked – freckles erased, nose contoured into a different shape, eyes tightlined with blue eyeliner, and eyelashes darkened and curled. Mesmerized, she examined her reflection from different angles.</p><p>“Do you still want me to do your hair?” Ellaria asked, holding up an electric razor.</p><p>“Do it,” Brienne said with resolve.</p><p>With a grin, the Dornishwoman plugged it in and separated Brienne’s thin, blonde hair into sections. She cut away the limp hair, the hum of the razor loud in Brienne’s ears. Focusing on the sound and feeling, the blonde tried desperately not to think about the next scene in The Long Knight.</p><p>She needed to talk to Jaime before filming. The rift between them had to be mended, or the footage would be unsalvageable, and she only had 15 minutes until shooting started.</p><p>“It’s called an undercut,” Ellaria told Brienne when she was finished. “It’s what the Blue Knight in the show has.”</p><p>“I look…” She didn’t finish, instead focusing on her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>“You <em> look </em> like a bad ass warrior woman,” Ellaria smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, Ellaria, so much. Really. Thank you.”</p><p>The Dornishwoman winked. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“I...I don’t think so. Jaime and I fought this morning and we’ve been avoiding each other all day.”</p><p>“Are you all right?” Ellaria asked, squeezing Brienne’s shoulders gently.</p><p>“I was applying for jobs. Some of them in the Stormlands. Jaime thinks I want to leave King’s Landing; <em> I don’t </em> . I just want a job and an apartment that isn’t falling apart. He thinks it’s about him, but it’s <em> not</em>.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Brienne asked in a small voice.</p><p>“I see the way you two look at each other. Everyone does.”</p><p>“Jaime and I aren’t like that.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be afraid of love, Brienne. Let your heart make a decision for once.”</p><p>The tall woman let Ellaria’s words ruminate before seeking out Jaime. He was at least three beers deep with Loras, who at that point was pinker than bubblegum. Taking him by the wrist, Brienne led him to a private back office. Stunned at her new appearance, he forgot to make smartass quips.</p><p>“We need to talk,” she began seriously.</p><p>“About us, or the movie?” he said, cheeks flushed from alcohol.</p><p>“Both. Jaime, I want to live with you. You are my best friend. There is literally no one else I want to be with.”</p><p>“Then why are you looking for jobs in the Stormlands?”</p><p>“I have to have a backup plan,” she sighed. “I can’t just hope this works out. If I do end up with a job there, I...want you to come with me.”</p><p>He blinked, processing what his roommate just told him before visibly relaxing with relief. “You don’t want to live separately?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>.”</p><p>Before she could object, Jaime swept her into a tight embrace, his face resting on the crook of her neck. Hot breath tickled her skin, and she shivered in his arms.</p><p>“Your hair looks so fucking cool,” he murmured. “Like something out of Heavy Metal or Mad Max.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she blushed, but the thick concealer on her face hid the red flush. “Jaime...we need to discuss...um...sex…”</p><p>Loosening his grip, Jaime slid out of the hug. “Like I said before, nothing will change our friendship, even this.”</p><p>But Brienne knew that wasn’t true. She knew she would think about it eternally, wondering if it was real.</p><p>“Just...use lube before...the act,” she mumbled, instead of confessing her thoughts. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>“Yes, ser,” he said with a smile, his perfect, white teeth on display.</p><p>They walked back to the set hand-in-hand, ready to take their clothes off and fuck in front of a room full of people for some cold, hard cash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Goldenhand x Blue Knight scene is next chapter.</p><p>[lewispanda]<br/>"There is literally no one else I want to be with.”<br/>Asha: Is she serious right now?<br/>Ellaria: Told you they are oblivious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scene 5: Blue Knight/Goldenhand the Just</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda for betaing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word had spread of the Night’s King impending arrival. Winterfell was already under siege by the army of the dead, but these were mere foot soldiers compared to the ranks that would soon be upon them. The Blue Knight didn’t want to think of the carnage to come, so she found herself sharing a pint of sour ale with the newly renamed Ser Goldenhand the Just in his chambers.</p><p>Northmen still denounced him as the Kingslayer, but the Dragon Queen had made quite a drama – putting him on trial for killing her father the Mad King, demanding he confess his reasons, then in her<em> infinite mercy</em>, declaring him Kingslayer no longer. He was Goldenhand the Just, named for his selfless act of saving the people of King’s Landing at the expense of his reputation.</p><p>“Did she have to draw attention to this stupid thing?” he groused, waving the golden appendage in the air.</p><p>“Why wear it then?” the Blue Knight asked, hiding her smirk behind her large cup.</p><p>“It’s not for me,” he said, suddenly serious. “It’s for other people. They are uncomfortable when there is nothing there.”</p><p>“Surely it must be cumbersome to lug about everywhere? Why not a hook?”</p><p>“Do you fancy pirates, Blue?”</p><p>She frowned. “Don’t wear it on account of me.”</p><p>Goldenhand cleared his throat and avoided the Blue Knight’s eyes. “That is kind of you, my lady.”</p><p>“I’m no lady,” she bristled.</p><p>“You are. A lady <em> and </em> a knight.”</p><p>“I am no knight either, ser.”</p><p>“You are more of a true knight than anyone I have ever known,” Goldenhand said with conviction.</p><p>His intensity embarrassed her, and the Blue Knight rose from the table to leave.</p><p>“Wait,” he said, grabbing her hand. “I should have done this long ago.”</p><p>Rising from the table, Goldenhand unsheathed his sword, candlelight dancing off the blade.</p><p>“Kneel, Lady Blue.”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“<em>Kneel </em>.”</p><p>She dropped to her knees before him, eyes wide with equal wonder and terror. This was a moment she had never allowed herself to hope for; women were not knights. They were mothers and wives – meant to care for a household, not brandish a blade. Motherhood, matrimony – it’s not as if the Blue Knight disliked or shunned them, but knighthood was her <em> dream</em>.</p><p>Gently, Goldenhand laid his sword upon her shoulder.</p><p>“In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother, I charge you to defend the innocent. May the Maiden protect your virtue, the Crone guide you with wisdom, and the Smith forge your resolve. Rise, Lady Blue, as a knight of the Seven.”</p><p>She rose, a lady and a knight.</p><p>“Cut!” Podrick said.</p><p>The entire cast was on set, enraptured by the scene. They broke into applause as soon as Podrick ended it. Tears of pride welled in Brienne’s eyes, and Jaime squeezed her hand.</p><p>“You guys can take five while I set up the lighting,” Podrick told them.</p><p>Jaime made a beeline for “craft services,” immediately pouring himself a beer and chugging it. With the way Brienne’s stomach was turning, alcohol would only result in puking. She left for the bathroom instead.</p><p>Careful not to undo Ellaria’s hard work, Brienne took a damp paper towel to her neck as she stared at her reflection. The Blue Knight starred back.</p><p><em> What would the Blue Knight do</em>, she wondered. <em> Would she tell her best friend how she felt? </em></p><p>The Blue Knight would be brave – she was always brave – and she never backed down from a challenge. </p><p>“I can do this,” she whispered to herself. “I can fuck Jaime. In front of people. For money. And there will be a record of it.”</p><p>
  <em> This isn’t helping. Focus. </em>
</p><p>“I <em> can </em> do it. I <em> will </em> do it.”</p><p>Brienne walked back to the set before she lost her nerve. Jaime smiled at her, a bottle of lube under his arm.</p><p>“You ready?” he asked.</p><p>“As I’ll ever be,” she sighed.</p><p>They took their positions, and a silence fell over the cast. Asha applied eye drops to Brienne and filming began.</p><p>The Blue Knight tried not to cry, but fat tears rolled down her face. Goldenhand wiped them away with his thumb, a soft caress from a hard man.</p><p>“I don’t deserve this honor,” she whispered.</p><p>“You do, Ser Blue. Everything you’ve done – it has been with the values of knighthood.”</p><p>With courage, she leaned into his touch, her lips against the skin of his hand. Goldenhand shivered at the contact.</p><p>There had always been <em> something </em>between them. An undercurrent of attraction neither one acknowledged, for the timing had always been ill and danger was always closeby. But now with death so certain, Ser Blue and Goldenhand would act on it. They deserved some happiness before the end of the world.</p><p>Leaning close, Goldenhand kissed his knight, and she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss grew from shy to fevered, both knights heated with desire. They stripped the armor off one another like squires before the Blue Knight dropped to her knees before Goldenhand for a second time.</p><p>Her large, sapphire eyes stared up at him, innocence edged with arousal as she lowered his breeches and took his cock in hand. It was larger than she had thought it would be and felt velvety smooth. Holding the base of his cock with her left hand, she stroked it with her right.</p><p>Goldenhand sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes. Feeling bold, Ser Blue brought her mouth to him. Now he practically shook with arousal, hands gripping her hair. </p><p>“Your mouth is like one of the seven heavens,” he hissed, urging her onto her feet and kissing her again. They shed their smallclothes. He turned the blonde around so that he stood behind her, his hard cock poking her ass. Reaching around her muscled body, he cupped her small breasts, and she swooned into his touch. No one had ever made her feel like this – like she was on fire.</p><p>Rubbing and pinching her nipples made arousal pool in the pit of the Blue Knight’s stomach. She wanted her knight everywhere all at once.</p><p>“I need you,” she moaned. “Please...please don’t make me wait anymore.”</p><p>“As my lady wishes,” he said with a wicked smile. </p><p>Spreading her cunt open, he fucked with two fingers, the wetness making sloppy, obscene noises as he worked. She came with a jolt, wailing in his arms.</p><p>When she had recovered, he kissed her again, bending her over the table. He couldn’t resist squeezing her muscled ass before slowly entering her. Both cried out when he was fully sheathed inside her.</p><p>“I’ve wanted this for so long,” the Blue Knight sighed.</p><p>Goldenhand fucked her at a punishing pace, the slap of skin on skin filling the room. They both chased pleasure, knowing that this may be the last time.</p><p>“Your cunt takes me so well,” he cooed, causing his knight to clench around him. “Will you come for me again?”</p><p>She did, and he followed soon after, pumping a thick load of his seed inside her. They could only hold each other after.</p><p>“Cut,” Podrick called, ending the scene. Jaime removed his hand from the golden prop, stretching his fingers out. Brienne immediately went to the bathroom to clean up, but the second she was blessedly alone she vigorously rubbed her clit. She desperately recalled every detail of Jaime’s body and the feeling of him inside her. She orgasmed with Jaime’s seed still between her thighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🎉🎉They fucked🎉🎉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scene 6: The Little Wolf vs. The Night's King</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda for betaing this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride home was quiet, with only the hum of the struggling heat and the squeaking brakes of Brienne’s car keeping the pair company. What they had done an hour prior hung heavy between them. Jaime’s cock was half hard simply thinking about it – the indecent noises she made, the hot grip of…</p>
<p><em> Don’t do that</em>, he scolded himself, squeezing the steering wheel tight.</p>
<p>They needed to keep it professional. He had promised Brienne that this wouldn’t change them. <em> An impossible task</em>, he knew.</p>
<p>At the apartment, Brienne slipped into her room without comment, leaving Jaime alone in the hallway. The click of her door lock sent his stomach spiraling. His buzz had long gone, and in that moment, he felt more empty than ever. Without thought, Jaime poured himself a tall glass of whisky and downed it, the burn soothing some of the ache.</p>
<p>As he laid in bed – restless as a tumbleweed – thoughts of Brienne haunted him. The feeling of her full lips pressed against his in heated passion, her brilliant blue eyes wide with pleasure, the firmness of her ass and the flex of her abdomen made Jaime’s cock stir. Teasing himself lightly, he recalled every intimate detail of his best friend’s body – from the freckles on her cheeks to the hair between her thighs.</p>
<p>She had smelled like lemon soap when they had fucked. Her cunt had tasted sweet and musky and – <em> god, he needed her</em>. They were supposed to film a money shot, but she had felt so good that Jaime had forgotten to pull out. Stroking his thick cock in a tight fist, he came abruptly, shooting a load onto his stomach. The short distance between his and Brienne’s rooms felt miles apart.</p>
<p>They continued their awkward dance throughout the day, keeping to their respective spaces until it was time to head to set.</p>
<p>“Ready for the final scene?” Jaime asked Brienne as she buckled her seat belt.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she sighed. “I want my normal sleeping schedule back.”</p>
<p>“You were always a morning person,” he mused.</p>
<p>“One of us has to make the coffee.”</p>
<p>They both chuckled, dissipating the tension slightly. The final scene had the Little Wolf slaying the Night’s King, with a little help from the Red Woman. Half would be shot outside in the snow. “For atmosphere,” Jaime had insisted.</p>
<p>On set, Asha was contorting her body into impossible positions, insisting she needed to properly stretch for stage combat. Ellaria watched admiringly from a distance with Oberyn, who was combing out her unruly red wig.</p>
<p>Walda and Ygritte helped Podrick assemble the light rigs, making raunchy jokes at his expense. Renly and his fiance were already back in the Reach, working on their next project.</p>
<p>Stumbling out from the green room, Bronn approached Brienne and Jaime with a deep scowl.</p>
<p>“These pants are too fuckin’ tight,” he growled.</p>
<p>Brienne gave him an apologetic smile, but Jaime couldn’t hold in his laughter.</p>
<p>“Just sit down and don’t move,” he offered.</p>
<p>Bronn did just that after flicking both of them off. He was going to have to wear a silicone mask that made him look like a demonsicle. Tyrion had fronted them money for the custom prop, insisting it would look great on video. The mask was pretty bad ass looking, though Jaime imagined it wasn’t very comfortable.</p>
<p>“Let’s finish this with a bang,” Brienne said after corralling the cast. They cheered raucously, and for a moment all of Jaime’s self doubt and anxiety was gone.</p>
<p>Asha and Ellaria stood on their marks, and Brienne called for the start of the scene.</p>
<p>The Little Wolf stormed into the room, furious. This battle needed to end, and she could finish it. She felt that deep in her bones, but no one would trust her. They still saw her as the little girl who snuck away from her sewing lessons. </p>
<p>That little girl had died the moment her father was beheaded.</p>
<p>She was more than a woman grown now; she was a Faceless Man. She was No One. The Little Wolf a persona, a mask she could easily slip into. The King and Queen couldn’t fathom the trails she had been through in Essos – they hadn’t even <em> asked</em>.</p>
<p>It was easier to think of her as she once had been.</p>
<p>“I know you’re there,” the Little Wolf said coldly.</p>
<p>The Red Woman appeared from the shadows like a ghost, slinking her way around the young warrior.</p>
<p>“The not so Little Wolf,” she mused in a satin voice.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” the warrior spat.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to fulfill your destiny? I’ve seen it in the flames. The time is now.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe in your god.”</p>
<p>“That matters not, for He knows all. The night is dark and full of terrors, Little Wolf.”</p>
<p>“Tell me what I need to know,” she said as she took out her Valyrian steel dagger.</p>
<p>“The Night’s King approaches Winterfell. Kill him, and the rest will fall. He will be cold – colder than death, colder than anything you can imagine. R'hllor will protect you with his flame, but only for a moment.”</p>
<p>The Red Woman approached the Little Wolf, slow and deliberate. She caressed the warrior’s neck, stilling on the string of her doublet. Gently, the sorceress undressed her and brought her fingers to the Little Wolf’s cunt. Chanting in a foreign tongue, the Red Woman brought the lithe fighter to a stunning orgasm.</p>
<p>“Go, <em> now</em>,” the sorceress urged.</p>
<p>Redressing and strapping her blade to her thigh, the Little Wolf took off.</p>
<p>“Cut!” Brienne called. “Ok everyone, let’s move this outside.”</p>
<p>It was freezing cold, and Jaime’s teeth began to chatter despite his clenched jaw. Brienne, always more prepared than him, draped her jacket over his shoulders before he could protest. They would shoot Asha and Bronn first, then the B roll.</p>
<p>“This is fuckin’ stupid,” Bronn grumbled as he took his place in the snow, pulling the mask down over his face.</p>
<p>“Remember, big gestures, Bronn,” Jaime told him. “You don’t speak, so your body language is everything.”</p>
<p>“You’ll look totally sick once the effects are added in post,” Ygritte called from the other side of the set. She and the rest of the cast were huddled around a space heater.</p>
<p>Once the lighting and cameras were ready, Asha became the Little Wolf.</p>
<p>There he was, the Night’s King, dead eyes glowing an inhuman blue. He raised his arms and a blizzard grew behind him. </p>
<p>The warrior was unafraid. She was only one woman, but the Night’s King had been only a man once too. Sprinting, she came to him, ready.</p>
<p>Their blades clashed, the steel singing. She stuck over and over, and he easily deflected. With all her strength, she flipped, landing behind the creature.</p>
<p>The cold shocked her mind and stole the air from her lungs. He was death. No, he was what lies beyond it.</p>
<p>She had come too far to fail – her sister, her cousin, all the people in the castle...her beloved blacksmith. With a scream, she plunged her dagger into the King’s neck and a wave of light blinded her.</p>
<p>When she woke up on the ground, it was dawn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I took a few weeks off because of the massive JB fic exchange. I ended up writing two fics for it:  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038897">A Midnight Blue</a> (a Little Red Riding Hood inspired fairy tale) and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758505">Take Me All The Way</a> (professor Jaime student Brienne smut).</p>
<p>Three chapters left...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. That’s a Wrap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrap party</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda for betaing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the set was broken down and Westerosi Times returned to its former self, the cast gathered at the nearest bar to celebrate the end of filming. Cheap beer wasn’t going to cut it for the buzz Brienne needed to get her through the night – technically early morning.</p>
<p>Joking and laughing loudly, the group almost vibrated with excitement – all except for Jaime and Brienne. He was uncharacteristically quiet, and she was replaying every awkward exchange between them in her mind ad nauseam.</p>
<p>Jaime volunteered to get drinks and left with Oberyn and Bronn. Brienne tried not to watch him, but her eyes were always drawn to his tall form. The petite bartender was practically crawling over the countertop to get to him.</p>
<p>“Your scene with Mr. Tight Pants over there,” Ygritte sighed dramatically. “Now <em>t</em><em>hat </em> was art. Super <em> hot </em> art.”</p>
<p>“Melt your face and wet your panties kinda hot,” Asha agreed.</p>
<p>“Did his cock feel as big as it looked?” Walda asked, louder than Brienne wished.</p>
<p>“Um…” she sputtered, unable to formulate a coherent sentence.</p>
<p>“Girls, let’s not bother Brienne about the project,” Ellaria interjected. “This is a party, let’s not talk about business.”</p>
<p>Asha and Ygritte muttered in drunken agreement, and Brienne let out a relieved sigh. Smiling weakly at the Dornishwoman, Brienne’s blush warmed her face. Ellaria winked flirtatiously.</p>
<p>“Well, I want to talk about <em> my </em> business,” Walda sniffed. “I’m starting an Only Fans account!”</p>
<p>“You get those simps,” Asha laughed, her mouth half full of French fries.</p>
<p>A tray with a comically large amount of shots was set on the table by Oberyn, who slid into the chair next to Brienne. Jaime took the chair opposite of Ygritte with an absent expression.</p>
<p>“What’s a simp?” Oberyn asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you later, my love,” Ellaria said, tucking a lock of paramour's dark hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>Grabbing a shot of cinnamon whiskey, Ygritte addressed the group. “It’s been fun working with everyone, despite the excess body fluids.”</p>
<p>“Here, here!” Walda cheered as the cast laughed. Everyone took a shot and downed it.</p>
<p>“I’ve never done something like this, but I’m glad I got to,” Asha said, grinning ear to ear. “Ellaria, darling, if you ever want to finger me again, call me.”</p>
<p>“<em>I’ll drink to that</em>,” Oberyn said with a wink. More cheers, more shots.</p>
<p>“I-I was h-honored to be the lighting lead,” Podrick declared, smiling warmly at Brienne. “Brienne, you were an amazing director, and Jaime, y-you were the best producer.”</p>
<p>Her heart warmed at the young man’s praise. Over the past month she had grown especially close to the shy college student. Brienne felt like his mentor in a way.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Pod,” Brienne replied. “Thank you everyone, really. This project wouldn’t exist without each one of you. You were the best cast I could have ever hoped for – even you, Bronn.”</p>
<p>The man laughed at that.</p>
<p>“Thank you for taking a chance on us,” Jaime said, his voice thick with emotion. “Thank you for trusting us. I will do everything in my power to make this a success because we deserve that. Oberyn, you brought an emotional depth to the King in the North that no one else could have. Ellaria, you are a woman of many talents and for that we are all eternally grateful. Ygritte, you acted your ass off and even had me wishing for Northern independence. Walda, you are a true professional, and I am in awe of you. Asha, I know you’ll kick my ass if I tease you, but you really are the Little Wolf. Pod, without you we would be S-O-L, and Bronn, thanks for being cool and letting Asha beat you up. If Loras and Renly were here I would thank them for their dedication.”</p>
<p>Jaime looked to his best friend, eyes shining. “Brienne, you are the reason we are all here. You are my light in the darkness. I...I am lucky to have a friend like you.”</p>
<p>It felt like all eyes were on her as she fiercely blushed. Suddenly shy, she toasted another shot, and while everyone partook she excused herself.</p>
<p>The bathroom was as dingy as she expected, complete with a leaky faucet and flickering fluorescent lighting. It was definitely best to not have your ass touch the toilet seat. Brienne caught her reflection in the cracked mirror – red faced, crooked nose, chapped lips, hair dull and lifeless.</p>
<p><em> Jaime would never want someone who looked like that</em>, she thought. </p>
<p>He had to get tipsy to perform in their scene. How could he fuck her otherwise? Jaime must have been thinking of someone else. There was no other logical explanation for the heat in his eyes when he had kissed her.</p>
<p><em> It was probably Roose or Melara</em>, she thought bitterly as tendrils of jealousy embraced her. Then, Brienne Tarth had a sudden, awful realization. </p>
<p>She not only had a crush on her best friend – she was hopelessly in love with him, and she knew what his cock felt like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. goldenhand_x_blueknight.mp4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While editing, things come to a head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lewispanda for helping with this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podrick and Brienne poured over the hours of footage. It would take at least two months – with both of them working on it – until a final cut could be made. Music, effects, lighting, scene transitions – all things they needed to create in post production. It would not be an easy task.</p>
<p>Putting aside her distaste for the service industry, Brienne took up a part time job at the nearest coffee shop to the King’s Landing Community College campus. She needed to stay in King’s Landing, for Podrick had all the video editing software. By day, she made lattes and pulled espresso shots, by night she edited pornography.</p>
<p>It was exhausting, but at least it distanced her from her roommate.</p>
<p>Jaime continued to work at Baelish’s, and Tyrion continued to help the both of them financially, with the stipulation that he could judge the edited footage.</p>
<p>The relationship between Jaime and Brienne was twisted like a vine around a tree branch. She could feel the distance between them growing, and Brienne wasn’t sure if she wanted it to break or mend. Her heart was twisted too.</p>
<p>The younger Lannister brother stopped by Podrick’s apartment, wanting to see the latest edited scene.</p>
<p>“The Goldenhand scene was just finished, you can watch that,” Brienne offered as she replayed a clip of the file she was working on.</p>
<p>“And see Jaime’s cock? No thanks,” he laughed. “Though…I did want to see the beginning part of it.”</p>
<p>“It’s on the laptop, file name goldenhand_x_blueknight.mp4,” Podrick said in a bored tone. He was also replaying short clips of video footage, trying to find the best effect.</p>
<p>The small man sat with the computer and plugged in a pair of headphones. He was silent for a few minutes as he watched.</p>
<p>“Brienne, have you seen this?” he asked seriously.</p>
<p>“No, Podrick edited that,” she said shyly. Brienne didn’t think she had the fortitude to watch Jaime fuck her over and over again.</p>
<p>“Well, you need to,” Tyrion said. “You’re both in love with each other.”</p>
<p>“What?!” she squeaked, a hot blush striking her face.</p>
<p>“It’s painfully obvious after watching the scene.” Removing both earbuds, he passed the laptop to Brienne. “For the sanity of everyone else, please be honest with each other. I cannot deal with the weirdness between you two any longer.”</p>
<p>Sensing the need for privacy, Podrick and Tyrion left the room, but a tornado of emotions kept Brienne in her seat. After five deep breaths, she opened the computer with trembling fingers. </p>
<p>In the soft glow of the screen, she watched Jaime knight her. They <em> did </em> have amazing chemistry. When they kissed, Brienne’s heart leapt into her throat. <em> The way that he had looked at her </em> – like she held his salvation in her hands – how had she missed it in the moment? It was so shockingly clear.</p>
<p>Heart beating wildly, she stood up, shoved her belongings into her backpack, and ran to her car. She needed to talk to Jaime, immediately. With a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel, she drove back to the apartment.</p>
<p><em> Please let him be there</em>, she prayed.</p>
<p>He was there, asleep on the couch like it was a normal Friday and not the day she realized Jaime Lannister loved her back. She bent over him. Gently, she ran her fingers through his golden mane and whispered his name. His eyelashes fluttered as a contented and drowsy sigh escaped his lips.</p>
<p>“Yes?” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Jaime,” she said in a low voice. “We need to talk.”</p>
<p>That woke up her roommate. He rose from the couch with a stretch, his tan abdomen and body hair on display. Even with his hair unbrushed and wearing sweatpants so old they had more than one hole, he looked unbelievably handsome. Suddenly, Brienne didn’t want to talk. There were much more exciting things to do with the man she loved.</p>
<p>Stepping close to him, Brienne could smell the faint scent of his cologne. Slowly, she wrapped her strong arms around him, bringing them chest to chest. His sharp eyes widened with surprise.</p>
<p>It felt right to hold him like this. Jaime belonged in her arms.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she whispered, her voice thick with emotion, before closing the short distance between them with a kiss.</p>
<p>Jaime gasped into it, embracing her tightly. They stumbled to Brienne’s bedroom, kissing at a fevered pace. Backing her into the bed, Jaime lifted her up and threw her down on the mattress. He loomed over her with a hungry expression. Without preamble, they divested their clothing. As soon as he was able, Jaime crawled over Brienne’s body, capturing her lips in another searing kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” he whispered hot in her ear. “I love you so much, Brienne. So fucking much.”</p>
<p>Kissing her neck, he cupped her small breasts, teasing the nipples ever so slightly. The sensation set Brienne on fire. She panted with arousal at Jaime’s every touch.</p>
<p>Feeling bold, she flipped their positions and got to her knees. She witnessed a shiver of pleasure run through her best friend as he realized what she intended.</p>
<p>“My face is your throne,” he teased.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” she told him as she gripped her headboard and sank down, presenting her dripping cunt to him.</p>
<p>Jaime lapped at her folds, licking up and down her slit and circling her clit. He was <em> so good </em> – like he knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it, like his purpose in life was to make her come. Squeezing his head harder with her thighs, Brienne cried out in unabashed ecstasy. Underneath her, Jaime fucked her with his tongue – the muffled moans matching hers.</p>
<p>Her orgasm hit her like a speeding train, sudden and devastating. She soaked Jaime’s face with her wetness, and he thanked her for it. Rolling off her lover’s face, Brienne reached into the drawer of her nightstand, seeking her favorite toy.</p>
<p>With a knowing smile, Brienne turned on the wand and held it against the base of Jaime’s thick cock.</p>
<p>“<em>Holy fuck!</em>” he gasped. “That feels – fuck!”</p>
<p>Slowly moving the buzzing toy up and down his length, Brienne held down Jaime’s shaking hips with her other hand. When she brushed over the extremely sensitive area near his glans, he moaned, deep and low. It wasn’t long until his cock was weeping, warning of impending release.</p>
<p>“Please let me fuck you,” he begged, and she obliged.</p>
<p>When Jaime blissfully entered her, they were face to face.</p>
<p>“Don’t close your eyes,” he sighed as he gripped Brienne’s thighs tightly, thrusting his hardened length into her. He fucked her with urgency, with purpose. Every time his cock sank into her beloved cunt it was like he was finally home after years wandering.</p>
<p>Brienne brought the toy to her aching clit, turning on the vibration once more. The dual sensation of Jaime filling her as the wand buzzed quickly brought her to the edge of another orgasm.</p>
<p>“Come for me,” Jaime ordered, his eyes dark with lust.</p>
<p>She did. Pleasure rocketed through her body, shocking her limbs and numbing her mind. He followed soon after. In the aftermath, they held each other.</p>
<p>“I wish I told you sooner,” Brienne confessed softly.</p>
<p>“Me too,” he sighed. “We could have avoided a lot of heartbreak, huh?”</p>
<p>“As long as I get to have you, Jaime Lannister, every ounce of heartbreak was worth it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The "beloved cunt" comes from one of my favorite lines from The Gentlest Schism. Epilogue is next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. We Make Your Porno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much lewispanda for betaing this fic. It couldn't have been done without you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The series finale of The Long Night was universally hated and maligned by both fans and critics. Not only had it been rushed through production by the showrunners, the plot was nonsensical, the lighting was nonexistent, and continuity errors riddled every episode. It pissed a lot of people off. </p>
<p>So when marketing for The Long Knight kicked off, horny nerds were very receptive, and Loras knew exactly how to monetize it. With financial backing from Tyrion, Loras was able to distribute the film en mass. He continued to have a tight working relationship with both Jaime and Brienne even after they formed their own production company.</p>
<p>Not long after The Long Knight premiered, Loras and Renly tied the knot in a lavish ceremony at Highgarden Castle. It was covered in Westerosi Weekly, much to the couple’s delight. Renly considered his foray into adult film a fun indulgence, but he was more than happy to let his husband be the star.</p>
<p>Ygritte continued to work at Baelish’s as a bartender, citing a consistent work schedule and generous tips. Jaime knew she had her eyes on a dark-haired dancer there, but he let his former coworker have her secret crush. </p>
<p>Oberyn and Ellaria started a joint travel/relationship/food/vlog/makeup tutorial/pole dance fitness YouTube channel. It was constantly on the edge of demonetization, but luckily their Patreon paid all their bills. When they were feeling especially generous, they would star in erotic films produced by Jaime and Brienne.</p>
<p>Walda made 80,000 dragons in her first six months on Only Fans. She was able to pay off her student loans in three years.</p>
<p>Bronn eventually left Westerosi Times – at the request of his wife Lollys – and worked full-time as an assistant for Tyrion Lannister. His attitude never improved, and Tyrion loved him for it.</p>
<p>Asha joined a touring circus and traveled throughout Essos. She boasted having a hookup in every major city. Ellaria joined her for a few nights in Qarth.</p>
<p>Podrick graduated with honors. He invited Brienne and Jaime to the ceremony. She cried.</p>
<p>Once a year, the cast came together for a drunken reunion. They would meet up at the same dingy bar their wrap party had been at and consume an ungodly amount of alcohol while catching up. </p>
<p>Three years after The Long Knight’s explosive success, the cast came together to celebrate the birth of JB Studios. All eleven squeezed into Brienne’s new office space, which was decorated with film posters and framed pictures. Taped to her desk was a Polaroid of her and Jaime, asleep and wrapped around each other on a camping trip. That was a particular favorite of his. He had a photo from the same trip in his office.</p>
<p>“Hey, the video is premiering!” Jaime called to the group.</p>
<p>Everyone gathered around the TV as he casted the video from his phone.</p>
<p>Jaime and Brienne were dressed in tailored matching suits, sipping whiskey in luxurious, upholstered lounge chairs near a roaring fire. The sight evoked illusions to Playboy and James Bond films.</p>
<p>“I’m Jaime,” he said in a smooth cadence.</p>
<p>“And I’m Brienne,” she added.</p>
<p>“We’re the founders of JB Studios, and we make <em> your </em> porno.”</p>
<p>The commercial transitioned to scenes from The Long Knight and its sequel, The Long Knight: A Cream of Spring. Their commentary continued in voice over.</p>
<p>“Didn’t like the ending of your favorite show?” Brienne questioned.</p>
<p>“Disappointed in the lack of full-frontal male nudity?”</p>
<p>“Did your favorite couple die before getting together?” </p>
<p>“Wish a show was unabashedly queer?”</p>
<p>“Do you have a vision that needs to be witnessed?”</p>
<p>Cutting back to the lovers, the camera was now ever closer, creating an intimacy between them and the viewers.</p>
<p>“With tiered packages for the most indulgent experience, we guarantee your satisfaction,” Jaime said with a wicked smile and smoldering glaze. <em> “JB studios will make your fantasy a reality.” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story has been a joy and thorn in my side. Thank you for going on this journey with me.</p>
<p>A special shout out to the people at JBTW who have been very supportive. I love y'all.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://bussdowntarthiana.tumblr.com/">I'm on Tumblr.</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>